Memory un Jutsu
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash/Yaoi - Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 1/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**I Capítulo.- ¿Qué cosa?**

—Esto tiene que ser un error.

Una sonrisa tranquilizadora se enmarcaba en el viejo rostro del director de Hogwarts. Dentro de su cuadro el cual había sido llevado a la mansión Malfoy a solicitud del último heredero de la familia.

—Scorpius —su pareja lo sujetó del brazo, en una clara señal de apoyo —escuchemos lo que tiene que decir el director.

— ¿Y pretendes que le crea, Al? –La voz del rubio se notaba molesta y lo notó su pareja.

— ¿Tienes otra opción? Porque si es así, me encantaría escucharla —Le recalcó Albus.

—Jóvenes —llamó el ignorado cuadro del director, que divertido miraba la interacción de los adolescentes —lo que trató de explicarles es que deberían buscar ayuda con alguien a quien su padre deseara recordar.

—El director tiene razón, Scorp —lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos para que no se perdiera ninguna de sus expresiones —si somos francos, tu padre te dijo exactamente que no quería verte por el momento.

—Y cito textual –dijo el viejo hombre —"No quiero oírte, ni verte, ni hablarte, por lo menos por un buen tiempo".

—Sabes que no le cayó muy bien el que le dijeras que me dejaste embarazado y nos casaríamos —dijo Albus.

—Exacto, pero luego fue tu padre a hablar con él y terminaron lanzándose cuanto hechizo recordaran.

—Sé que mi padre tuvo parte de culpa, pero el hechizo desencadeno una onda que él no pudo retener y le dio a Draco.

Recordaron que desde ese día, el rubio no había vuelto a recordar nada, con suerte y supo que su nombre era Draco Malfoy, pero eso fue porque los medí magos se lo dijeron.

—Por eso les propuse que estimuláramos sus recuerdos con cosas que hayan sido importantes en su vida.

—Eso lo entiendo director —dijo Scorpius con cansancio —pero nos dijo claramente que deberíamos llevarlo con mi otro padre —su rostro cambio de uno resignado a uno completamente molesto —se supone que ese hombre está muerto.

—Como usted mismo dijo, joven Malfoy. Se supone que ese hombre está muerto y en cierto modo es así.

—Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

—Yo se los explicare, Director —dijo un hombre de tez morena desde la chimenea —si es que no les molesta.

—Claro que no. Es mejor que lo hagas, hay cosas que mi vieja mente no recuerda y no quiero confundir más a los jóvenes.

—Ahora, lo de tus padres, es un poco complicado —empezó a relatar.

—Los dejo —dijo el retrato del director al tiempo en que se ponía de pie en su asiento pintado haciendo una inclinación de cabeza —nos vemos jóvenes, Harry —salió de la vista de los tres, que en un momento habían dejado de hablar para poner atención a lo que decía el director.

—Bien, papá —dijo Albus —es hora de que nos digas lo que sabes de los padres de Scorp.

—Aunque no entiendo para que —dijo el rubio, obviamente molesto por la situación —si ese tipo está vivo y nunca vino por nosotros, no entiendo en que nos ayudaría ahora.

—Calma, Scorpius —le dijo asiéndolo sentarse de nuevo —tu padre no está aquí y seguramente no ha venido, porque simplemente no sabe de tu existencia.

—Eso es ridículo.

—No lo sabe —le dijo con un tono más fuerte, para ganar nuevamente la atención del muchacho —él no sabe que tú existes, por que Draco lo prefirió así.

—Lo que está diciendo…

—Si. Draco Malfoy nunca le dijo a tu padre que tú venias en camino.

Scorpius se quedó de una pieza. De un momento a otro venían y le decían que su padre, el hombre que siempre odio por haber abandonado a su papá, nunca supo que había nacido.

Albus miró a su padre, buscando en sus ojos algo que le dijera que estaba diciendo todo eso para defender al padre de su novio, pero la resolución en la mirada del mayor le dejó claro que no era así.

—Se que es difícil para ti. Debes entender que para Draco tampoco fue fácil.

— ¿No le fue fácil? —Le dijo furioso — ¡¿Cómo que no le fue fácil?!

—Scorpius, cálmate

— ¡¿Y que se supone que haga?! —Dijo apretando los puños —siempre odie a ese hombre y ahora resulta que mi papá es quien no le permitió conocerme.

—Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido la opción de hacerlo —eso logró llamar la atención de los jóvenes —todo pasó en nuestro último año escolar —se puso de pie y empezó a relatarle cómo fue que todo pasó —estábamos en clases de pociones y Neville -como siempre- arruinó una de las pociones que teníamos que estregar y abrió una zona en el tiempo y espacio el cual absorbió a Ron y Draco —se acercó al bar y se sirvió un vaso de Fire Whisky —pasó cerca de dos meses en lo que no supimos nada ellos y de un día al otro, aparecieron en medio de otra clase de pociones.

— ¿Volvieron sólo ellos? —Preguntó Albus y vio como su padre asintió.

—Si, y creímos que se habían vuelto locos. Hablaban de cosas que no lograríamos entender nunca. Ninjas, armamento militar, guerras, chacra.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo se, de hecho creímos de verdad que habían enloquecido, pero los examinaron en San Mungo y se dieron cuenta que realmente ellos habían viajado a otra dimensión y así se enteraron de que Draco venía con una carguita extra.

—Una muy hermosa carga —Albus besó en la mejilla a su pareja que le sonrió por el comentario.

—Ron me contó -a modo de confidencia- que tu papá había conocido un hombre en ese lugar, con el que mantuvo una relación clandestina. Ni siquiera supo el nombre del tipo con que Draco se desaparecía.

Scorpius trató de imaginarse a su serio padre encontrándose a escondidas con un hombre al cual conoció en un viaje que no tuvo planeado.

—Si ese hombre aun está vivo, es algo de lo que nadie podría estar seguro.

—Entonces primero debo saber cómo volver a abrir ese portal, en el lugar indicado

—Exacto —les dijo Harry y luego se puso de pie caminando a la chimenea —yo iré por Ron. Él les puede aportar más datos que los lleven a encontrar en lugar indicado.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y solos. Albus fue el que decidió cambiar eso.

—Amor —se puso de pie y se fue a sentar en el regazo de su pareja —sé que es muy difícil de asimilar, pero ahora es necesario ayudar a tu papá. Ya luego podrás pedirle las explicaciones del porque nunca te dijo sobre tu padre. En otra dimensión, pero vivo.

—Lo sé, pero me duele que nunca me lo haya dicho, que nunca me hubiera dicho que él estaba vivo.

—Aunque aún no sabemos si sigue vivo o no.

Scorpius suspiró con cansancio y rogó por que todo fuera un mal sueño.

— ¿Aun siguen aquí?

La voz provino desde la puerta y logró que ambos jóvenes se centraran en esa persona. Abrigado con un abrigo de lana gruesa, que nunca en su vida se habría puesto, a no ser que fuese maldecido para hacerlo, pero esta vez no lo hacía muy a conciencia, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo se vestía antiguamente.

A Scorpius se le hacía que a su papá quería seguir con el estilo que tenía su abuelo, ya que su cabello platinado llegaba casi a sus caderas, pero ahora se encontraba libre de gomina y caía libre y hermoso. Como si se tratara de fina ceda. Su estatura no superaba la de su hijo, pero lucía muy bien.

—Lamento si te importunamos, pero debemos saber cómo traer tus memorias de vuelta.

—Papá…

—Por favor. No estoy en condiciones de aceptar a que me llames así. Ni siquiera recuerdo tu rostro, como para tolerar que me llames padre —le dijo en un tono dolido —lamento si te duele, pero…

—No te preocupes —Scorpius podía entender que fuera difícil, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado —lo mejor es que descanses un rato. Lo más probable es que debamos realizar un viaje y necesitaras estas lo más relajado posible.

—Bien —los miró nuevamente y vio que Albus se encontraba un poco pálido —quizás él también deba descansar. Un bebé quita mucha magia.

Salió del lugar dejando a los dos confundidos.

—Recordó cuales eran los síntomas de un embarazo, pero no que yo soy su hijo.

—Ay, amor —le dijo el morenito sonriendo y besándolo en los labios —ya encontraremos una solución.

—Eso espero —lo abrazó y luego se puso de pie —vamos a mi habitación para que puedas descansar un rato. Realmente no te vez bien.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 2/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**II Capítulo.- Viajemos por su bien**

Draco daba vueltas por su habitación sin entender aun muy bien que era todo lo que hacían en la sala de su mansión. Le habían pedido que se encerrara en su habitación, para que no interviniera en las investigaciones que se estaban realizando para que hicieran el viaje a quien sabe dónde.

Sintió como golpeaban en la puerta y dio el pase para que entraran.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó con educación.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Albus?

—Venía a ver si es que necesitaba algo.

Draco suspiró con cansancio. Esto se venía repitiendo desde hace por lo menos una semana. Tiempo que llevaban todos en su casa.

Habían llegado unos tal Weasley. Un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules, que no recordaba para nada. Según le había dicho Albus, él era Ron, había hecho el primer viaje con él.

Les contó que cuando viajaron, habían llegado a una tierra de ninjas, que estuvieron un tiempo en los bosques sin saber dónde ir, pero luego Draco había conocido a un tipo con el cual se desaparecía por largas horas. Claro, Ron no sabía quién era el susodicho, y le contó que había quedado de acuerdo en encontrarse el día que fueron devueltos a su realidad.

Draco sintió una angustia parecida a la que tuvo cuando despertó sin recuerdos.

Había venido también una mujer pelirroja, que era madre de Albus y que no le miraba de la mejor manera. Luego supo que ellos nunca se llevaron bien y que ya habían tenido un encuentro bastante desagradable cuando los hijos de ambos les contaron de su relación.

Supo que estaba separada de Harry Potter, desde hace más de diez años, pero había llegado a la mansión porque era buena en hechizos y podría ser de ayuda a la hora de encontrar el hechizo que había realizado en el primer viaje. Pues la otra que podría ayudar, era Hermione Weasley, una gran hechicera, esposa de Ron, pero estaba delicada por el avanzado estado de su último embarazo y no era recomendable que estuviera cerca de pociones y hechizos de prueba.

—No necesito nada, Albus —le dijo mirando por la ventana —. Sólo quiero que todo se arregle, quiero recuperar mis recuerdos.

—Lo hará, señor Malfoy —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —. Todos están trabajando muy duro para que puedan encontrar lo que se necesita para el viaje.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar si no lo logran? No creo que sea capaz de rendir en los que decían eran mis negocios, no recuerdo como se hacen ni que decisiones debo tomar.

—No tendrás que hacerlo —la voz de Scorpius llegó desde la entrada de la habitación y venía con una gran sonrisa —. Lo logramos, al parecer.

— ¡Eso es genial! —Albus saltó al cuello de su pareja para abrasarlo, haciendo que el rubio le abrazara por la cintura.

— ¿Por qué dices "al parecer"?

—Tendremos que hacer un viaje de prueba para saber si es que se llega al lugar donde tú y el señor Weasley estuvieron en su época de estudiantes.

—De todas formas —dijo volteándose para ver al patio —nadie asegura que mis recuerdos vuelvan si es que vuelvo a ver a ese hombre, o que de hecho siga con vida.

— ¡Ya basta! —Scorpius se acercó a su padre en don zancadas y lo volteo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros — ¡Todos están sacrificando su tiempo y sus fuerzas en ayudarte y tú no haces más que ser negativo!

— ¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera! —Le dijo soltándose —No le pedí a nadie que lo hiciera, que me ayudaran en una empresa que se ve cada vez más complicada.

—Estas siendo tan necio.

—Scorp, por favor —le dijo Albus poniendo una mano en su brazo —, tu papá también está haciendo un esfuerzo. Yo me sentiría igual de frustrado de poder recordarte.

El silencio en la habitación se hacía pesado y Scorpius terminó por salir de la habitación para no tener un nuevo enfrentamiento con su papá.

Albus se dividía entre ir por su prometido o tratar de calmar a su suegro.

—Ve con él —le dijo Draco —, no es bueno que este tan alterado.

—Se nota que no lo recuerda para nada —le dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —. Scorpius se negaría a estar en presencia de alguien en este momento. Seguramente se fue a dar una vuelta en escoba para despejarse.

—Lo conoces bien.

—Es mi pareja, el padre de mi hijo y fue mi compañero de escuela por años. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que en este momento es mejor dejarlo solo.

— ¿Por qué no quería que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos?

—Por que soy un Potter —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente —. Usted y mi padre se llevaron tremendamente mal en el colegio y eso no paró hasta que acabara la guerra.

— ¿Yo era uno de los malos, Verdad?

—Nunca fue malo. Simplemente amaba demasiado a sus padres e hiso hasta lo imposible por ayudarles.

—Pero murieron al final.

—Sí, pero es por que ya no podían más con sus propias cargas.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama y se sentaron en la orilla.

Según lo que me contó mi padre, Lucius, su padre, fue llevado a Azkaban por sus crímenes y terminó muriendo tras las rejas, pero Scorpius me dijo que nunca le vio más tranquilo que en ese lugar. Al parecer, pagar sus culpas en esa celda, terminó con reconciliarlo con Dios.

—El Dios de lo muggle.

—El que rige todo. Si bien nosotros tendemos a idolatrar a los grandes magos que estuvieron antes que nosotros, también existe un ser que nos creo a todos, seamos magos, criaturas o muggle. Fue el mismo Dios que llamó a su madre hace años, para que hiciera compañía a su esposo.

—Pero me dejaron solo.

—No. Scorpius siempre estará con usted.

Draco, en un acto que nunca haría en su conciencia, atrajo a Albus en un abrazo.

—Nunca dejes a ese chico, aunque no lo recuerde, ya sé que es mi hijo. No existe nadie mejor para él que tú.

Desde la puerta, Harry se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, todo el trabajo que habían hecho, él y sus amigos, no era en vano. Devolverle los recuerdos a Malfoy, ahora más importante que nunca. Era el suegro de su hijo y el otro abuelo de su nieto. Merecía ese sacrificio.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los que aun seguían con su abrazo.

—Creo que es hora —les dijo seriamente —. Haré el viaje contigo.

—No es necesario —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y lleno por una maleta que redujo Albus para que la pudiera transportar en su bolsillo.

—Ron no irá, tiene que quedarse con Hermione en caso de que el parto se adelante o que necesite de algo, además de haberme mostrado sus recuerdos del lugar donde estaban. Soy capaz de reconocer ese lugar.

—Pero dejaras a tu familia.

—No será por mucho tiempo, además, Scorpius se quedará con Al en caso de que algo pase con su embarazo.

—Padre, aun faltan bastantes meses para que nazca mi hijo.

—Eso no entra en la discusión hijo. Además, creamos un traslador para volver si es que no es el lugar al que llegaron.

Draco asintió, al parecer no sacaba nada con tratar de deshacerse del moreno.

Llegaron al salón donde se encontraban los Weasley.

—Iré por Scorpius, para que se despida de su padre.

Albus salió de la habitación y dejó a los adultos dentro.

—Mira, Malfoy —le dijo Harry, mostrándole un libro —. Este libro esta hechizado como un traslador, pero además lo bañamos con la poción que al parecer alteró su primer viaje.

Draco asintió. Esperaron por un buen rato hasta que por la puerta apareció Albus y Scorpius. El rubio se notaba molesto, y Albus, bien, él no podía mostrarse más vulnerable en ese momento.

—Iré con ustedes —dijo el rubio.

—No puedes —le respondieron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

—No estoy preguntándoles a ninguno de los dos. Es mi decisión y lo haré.

— ¿Y mi hijo? —Preguntó Harry, al ver como Albus había desviado el rostro.

—Ya lo hablé con Al, él sabe que yo también necesito ir con mi papá.

Los dos adultos no pudieron hacer nada ante las palabras del chico. Ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir.

Harry les acercó el libro, al tiempo que un elfo aparecía con la maleta de Scorpius y este la reducía para guardarla en su bolcillo.

Draco vio como su yerno parecía querer llorar en ese momento. Seguramente la separación de su hijo le afectaba mucho.

— ¿Están listos? El trasladar se activará en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Una fuerte luz se extendió por toda la sala, segando a los que quedaban en ella. Cuando esta se disipó pudieron ver que en el centro ya no quedaba nadie.

Ginny suspiró, esperando que hubiera resultado.

— ¿Y Al?

La voz de Ron la trajo de vuelta y miró en dirección a donde debería de estar su hijo. No estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 3/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**III Capítulo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

— ¡Demonios! —Harry sintió el golpe en su espalda, muy fuerte — ¿Es que nunca podre hacer un viaje como la gente? —Estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho el grito.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que hiciste?!

La voz alterada de Scorpius llamó la atención de Harry y de Draco, que aun se recuperaba del golpe.

Vieron casi con horror como el rubio sostenía a un inconsciente Albus en brazos. Se acercaron rápidamente al chico.

— ¡No se supone que estuviera aquí! —Gritó Harry al ver a su hijo.

—Eso es lo que se supone, pero al parecer le encanta romper las reglas —dijo Scorpius, mandándole una mala mirada a su suegro, que prácticamente le había quitado a su prometido de los brazos —. No recibió ningún golpe —le dijo al ver cómo le recorría por todos lados, para ver si tenía alguna herida.

— ¿Por qué se desmayó entonces? —Preguntó Draco.

—Por que esta embarazado, papá. Lógicamente no es bueno que realice viajes por Traslador, por que le quita demasiadas energías.

—Disculpa si no encuentro la lógica en lo que no recuerdo.

El chico se mordió la lengua al ver lo estúpido que había sido al responderle así a su papá. Miró alrededor, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un oasis. Había una pequeña laguna en medio, cerca de donde se encontraban, y una buena cantidad de arboles que les protegían del sol. A lo lejos, luego de una vasta zona desértica, se veía lo que parecía ser un gran muro de piedras, demasiado liso para ser una formación rocosa natural, se notaba que había sido trabajada por manos humanas.

—Llevemos a Al cerca del lago, para poder refrescarlo.

Scorpius vio como su suegro tomaba a su prometido para caminar con él en dirección al lago, mientras su papá le seguía. Recordó la discusión que sostuvieron antes del viaje.

_Estaba molesto por la actitud de su padre. Había podido ver el sacrificio y cansancio en los Weasley y sus suegros. Por lo que le parecía demasiado que su padre se pusiera en ese plano de NO a sus esfuerzos._

_Se había ido a liberar un rato, volar era algo que le liberaba, que le relajaba y aliviaba su mente._

_Vio como en la entrada de la mansión se encontraba Albus y bajó un poco arrepentido de haberle dejado hace unos momentos._

—_Lo siento, amor —le dijo bajando de la escoba y besándolo en la boca, siendo correspondido enseguida por su pareja —no debí haberte dejado con mi papá._

—_Al contrario, Scorp. —lo tomó de la mano para que entraran a la casa y dirigirse a la recamara de Scorpius para que se cambiara de ropa —, tu papá se portó muy bien conmigo. Incluso, me abrazó._

— _¡¿Perdón?! —Le dijo impresionado._

—_Así es —le sonrió y lo hizo seguir caminando ya que se había quedado pegado en el piso —. De hecho, me dijo que no había nadie mejor que yo para su hijo._

—_Tienes que estar bromeando._

—_No —entraron en la habitación y Scorpius se quitó la camisa azul que traía puesta para poder refrescarse y cambiarse, sin ser consciente de lo que perturbaba a su pareja sus actos._

— _¿Albus? —Le llamó divertido, al ver que se había perdido en su cuerpo. Se acercó y le abrazó para besarlo. —Sigue con lo que me decías._

— _¿Qué te decía?_

—_Te amo —le dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo —. Me contabas lo que pasó cuando te deje con mi papá._

—_Oh, sí, es verdad. Es que tú tienes la culpa de dejarme así._

—_Agradece que en este minuto no tengo tiempo, que sino…_

—_Tonto —le besó de manera apresurada y le dejó ir para que se vistiera —. Me dijo que nunca te dejara solo —Vio como llegaba nuevamente a su lado, con una camisa roja, una que en lo personal, le encantaba como le quedaba a su novio —. Tu papá te quiere, aun sin recordarte._

—_Lo sé. Es por eso mismo que me da tanta rabia el que se deje vencer tan rápido. Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido así._

—_Es sólo por su falta de recuerdos. Estoy seguro que volverá a ser el bastardo que no nos quiere cerca._

—_No creo —le dijo divertido —ahora quiere a su yerno._

_Albus sólo negó con la cabeza, y luego vio como el seño de su pareja se arrugaba._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—_Voy a ir con mi papá._

_Albus le miró, tratando de entender que parte de esa frase no entendió, o que se negó a entender. Hasta que sintió el abrazo de su pareja y lo comprendió._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—_Cálmate, amor._

— _¡No me pidas que me calme cuando me dices que te irás con tu padre por quizás cuanto tiempo!_

—_Es importante que vaya con él._

— _¡Me dejaras solo!_

—_Oh, Merlín —abrazó a su llorosa pareja, que se negaba a mirarle a la cara —No te quedaras solo, tu padre y madre, además de tus hermanos y tíos, estarán al pendiente de todo lo que te pase._

—_Mi padre ira con él. Por favor, no me dejes._

—_Bien, eso no lo sabía, pero mi padre me necesita en estos momentos. Además, puede que llegue a conocer a mi padre._

_Albus dejó que su amante le abrazara, para poder calmar su corazón, que saltaba sin parar. _

—_Entonces iré contigo._

— _¿Disculpa? —Le dijo alejándolo de su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a la cara — ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir?_

—_Perdón por ser un estúpido al querer permanecer al lado de mi pareja y padre de mi hijo._

— _¡Es ridículo que siquiera lo pienses! —Lo sostuvo del brazo y lo miró a los ojos —No permitiré que te pongas en peligro y que pongas en peligro a nuestro hijo._

— _¡No quiero que nos dejes!_

— _¡No los dejaré, Albus! —lo atrajo nuevamente, sintiendo como se removía entre sus brazos —Entiende que es importante que vaya y no podré permanecer tranquilo si te encuentras en peligro._

—_No estaré en peligro…_

—_No lo sabemos, Al —suspiró y se sentó en la cama, a donde arrastró a su pareja para que se quedara con él —. No tenemos ni idea del lugar al que vamos, por lo que no puedo asegurar tu seguridad. Tendré que estar al pendiente de mi papá._

_Albus se limitó a bajar la cabeza, por lo que Scorpius lo besó en la frente y lo tomó de la mano. Luego de darle instrucciones al elfo de que preparara su bolso, salieron en dirección al salón donde estaban los demás._

Ahora se encontraban ahí, por la necedad de su amante, en quizás qué lugar donde su pareja podría tener problemas con su embarazo y él no podría brindarle los cuidados necesarios para ayudarle.

—Tenemos compañía.

La voz de Harry le alertó y se acercó rápidamente donde se encontraba su padre, y los Potter.

A unos kilómetros venían un grupo de personas, que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

—Esos son…

—Ninjas —dijo Draco, interrumpiendo a su hijo —son ninjas.

— ¿Qué idioma hablan, Malfoy? —Le preguntó Harry —Seguramente no entenderán que digamos y pensaran en que somos enemigos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Recuerda que no tengo mis memorias. No puedo saber qué idioma hablan.

—Pero supiste que son ninjas —le dijo Scorpius.

—Por que investigue mientras trabajan en el hechizo. No iba a viajar sin saber a qué atenernos.

—Entonces estate atento para lanzar el hechizo sobre tu papá, Scorpius, yo lo lanzaré sobre mi hijo —el rubio asintió y se colocó al lado de su padre.

Los tipos llegaron rápidamente a donde se encontraban y les rodearon al instante.

—"Identifíquense, forasteros"

Harry vio a Scorpius y asintió. Era japonés, y estaba seguro del hechizo que tenían para entender sus palabras y que ellos les entendieran a ellos.

Ambos susurraron un _Falscher Polyglotter __1_

—No somos enemigos, si es que lo imaginan. Sólo viajeros que tienen un problema en uno de sus compañeros.

El hombre que estaba más adelante les hizo bajar las armas a sus compañeros y se acercó a ellos.

—No parecen ser de estas tierras.

—No lo somos —dijo Scorpius, que notaba la mirada de todos sobre ellos —. Venimos de tierras muy lejanas, pero mi pareja se sintió mal y desfalleció por el cansancio —dijo apuntando a Albus, que seguía en brazos de su padre —. Estamos en este oasis, esperando que reaccione lo antes posible.

—Identifíquense.

—Mi nombre es Scorpius, él es mi padre, Draco. Como le dije antes, mi pareja es Albus y el hombre que le carga es su padre, Harry.

— ¿Tiene alguna complicación de salud? —Preguntó el mismo hombre, refiriéndose a Albus.

—No, sólo agotamiento y quizás deshidratación —dijo Draco, incomodo por las miradas de todos los hombres. No le gustaban las miradas lascivas sobre su cuerpo —. Necesitamos que descanse y se reponga.

—Podrán hacerlo en nuestra aldea —dijo apuntando a sus espaldas —. Allí podrían recibir ayuda médica.

—Se los agradeceríamos mucho —dijo Harry, sosteniendo mejor a Albus, que parecía no querer despertar.

—Entonces síganos, forasteros. Las puertas de Sunagakure no Sato están abiertas para el que lo necesita.

Sin decir nada más, el grupo de ninjas y los magos se dirigieron en dirección a la aldea de la arena.

1 Nombre de un hechiso falso que inventé para el fic "She is only my princess" que les da la capacidad de entender un idioma diferente al propio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 4/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**IV Capítulo.- Sunagakure no Sato**

—Esto es… impresionante —dijo Scorpius viendo la aldea a la que habían sido llevados. Todo parecía ser de roca.

—Los muros de la aldea son esenciales para defendernos de los enemigos —les contó uno de los ninjas, pero cayó al ver la cara que le puso su líder. No podía estar hablando con desconocidos sobre las barreras de la aldea.

—Necesitamos un medico —dijo Harry, sintiendo como Albus se removía, pero no despertaba.

—Primero tienen que entrevistarse con nuestro líder, no pueden venir y simplemente instalarse en nuestra aldea.

—Entonces llévennos con su líder, por favor —pidió Draco. Arto de que les dieran tantas vueltas. Además de que el lugar no le sonaba para nada. No recordaba la tal Sunagakure no Sato.

El que parecía ser el líder de los ninjas que los encontraron, los llevó por las calles de la aldea, pero podían notar como varias personas más les seguían desde la distancia.

—Parecen muy desconfiados —les dijo Scorpius, pero en su idioma natal.

—Son guerreros, ellos están preparados para desconfiar.

—Veo que hablan otro idioma —dijo el ninja de repente —. Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás no fue una buena idea dejarlos entrar a nuestra aldea.

—No somos peligrosos, se los dije cuando nos encontraron —dijo Scorpius, sosteniendo a Draco del brazo para que no se lanzara contra el altanero que no les quitaba la mirada de encima —. Lo único que me interesa ahora es que atiendan a mi prometido. Se encuentra enfermo y no me gusta eso.

—Algo me dice que ustedes saben más del estado del joven, y que no es una simple deshidratación.

—Puede ser, pero sólo lo diremos a su líder.

El ninja les miró con enojo, se podía notar en sus facciones que no estaba para nada feliz con lo que acababa de confirmar.

Sin decir nada, los cinco siguieron con su camino, claro, sin contar con los demás ninjas que les seguían desde cerca.

Llegaron a un edifico, claramente más imponente que los demás, pero no por su tamaño, sino por las vibras que podían sentirse desde afuera.

Entraron al lugar y notaron las escaleras.

Harry sentía que se agotaba cada vez más, por que casi no movía a Al, pero eso a la larga le cansó, por lo que no puso peros cuando Scorpius le pidió sostenerlo por un tiempo.

—Aquí se encuentras nuestro Kazekage, Gaara-sama —les informó el tipo —. Deberán dejar que hable con él primero. Su seguridad es nuestra prioridad.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, hombre, pero hazlo rápido por que necesitamos la ayuda para el chico —le rebatió Draco.

El tipo se metió en la habitación que estaba frente a ellos, y no se demoró nada en salir del lugar, y luego de dar un cabeceo les indicó que entraran.

Harry fue delante de los demás, y fue el primero que vio al hombre parado frente a ellos. Un hombre de apariencia fuerte, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, quizás menos. Serio, o eso le pareció al ver su rostro libre de expresión, además del hecho de que no tenía cejas. El cabello de un rojo mucho más intenso que el de los Weasley y una energía que emitía desde su interior. Algo que no les gustó a ninguno de los tres.

—Veo que los informes de mis hombres eran ciertos —dijo con una voz tan profunda que ni siquiera el mismísimo Severus Snape podría igualar —. No son de aquí.

—No lo somos, pero necesitamos ayuda para que atiendan a mi hijo —dijo apuntando a Al, que seguía inconsciente.

—La energía que emiten es muy diferente a la que hay por aquí —les dijo el hombre desde atrás del escritorio, mientras mantenía las manos sobre este, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento —. Ustedes tienes energías poderosas. Y me inquieta el no saber a qué se enfrenta mi aldea al tenerlos aquí.

—No somos ningún tipo de amenaza —le dijo Draco —. Sólo estamos de paso. Buscamos a una persona, pero no creo que este aquí.

— ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? —Preguntó el Kazekage.

—Preferiría saber primero con quien hablamos. Además del líder de la aldea, tendrá un nombre ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó Harry, notándose altamente molesto. Más lo que pasaba es que estaba preocupado por la salud de su hijo y nieto.

—Mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku no —dijo poniéndose de pie, notándose aun más imponente de lo que lo hacía detrás de su escritorio —. Al igual que ustedes deben de tener nombres.

—Lógicamente —dijo el desmemoriado, cansado de la aparente disputa entre ese tipo y Potter —. Él es Harry Potter —dijo apuntando al moreno, que no descruzaba sus brazos —. Mi hijo Scorpius y el chico que está en sus brazos y desmayado es Albus Potter, el hijo de Harry. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y ahora le pediría urgente un medico para atender a mi yerno. —Según lo que me dijo mi ninja, quizás sepan más de lo que aparentan.

—Pues la condición de mi hijo es delicada y sólo puede ser tratado por un medico altamente calificado —le dijo Harry —. En este momento nos es imposible viajar con él en estas condiciones.

El Kasekage lo pensó por un momento. Necesitaba respuestas y si para ello tenía que asegurar la salud del muchacho, tenía con quien contar.

—En este momento se encuentra en la aldea la mejor medic nin que conozco, y puede que les atienda.

Gaara se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada, donde le dijo algo a uno de los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta. El hombre, luego de una solemne inclinación, desapareció del lugar.

Draco veía como Harry entornaba los ojos, claramente molesto por lo que fuera, pero estaba seguro que su problema era con el líder de la aldea a la que habían ido a caer.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Potter? —Le preguntó al ver que estaba muy molesto.

—No me gusta para nada este "Gaara Sabaku no". No me da confianza.

—Pues mientras puedan ayudar a Albus, bienvenido sea —dijo Scorpius, mirando fijamente el rostro de su pareja, que aun no reaccionaba.

—Mandé a llamar a quien puede atenderlo, pero sólo uno de ustedes podrá acompañarlo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo llevara papá, así podrían aprovechar de examinarlo, por si el "viaje" le afectó.

—Es verdad —dijo Harry —. Entonces Draco irá con Albus.

Sintieron que golpeaban la puerta y que por ella aparecía una mujer impresionante. Alta, rubia, de apariencia joven, con rostro sereno y con grandes "atributos".

—Ella es el médico que los puede ayudar. Tsunade-sama es la mejor medic nin que existe.

La mujer se acercó mirando a los cuatro y quedó mirando a Scorpius detenidamente, al igual que a Draco.

—Es de mala educación mirar a la gente de manera tan altanera —le reclamo el rubio mayor.

—Lamento si los incomodé, pero el chico me recordó a alguien por un momento.

— ¿A alguien? —Preguntó el aludido — ¿A quién?

—No lo sé —dijo quitándole importancia, para luego mirar al chico desmayado que el rubio tenía en brazos —. Supongo que es a él a quien quieren que atienda.

—Así es —Scorpius le pasó su pareja a Draco, para que lo llevara —. Mi padre también necesita ser atendido.

— ¿Hay algún lugar que me puedas facilitar, Gaara-san?

—La habitación del lado ya fue habilitada —le dijo a la mujer, sin cambiar ni un ápice su actitud ni su rostro.

—Bien, entonces síganme.

—Ustedes esperaran aquí hasta que Tsunade-sama vuelva con los resultados.

Scorpius y Harry asintieron, esperando que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Por otra parte, Draco dejó a Albus sobre una camilla que había en la habitación en la que entraron. No había más implementos que ayudaran a la mujer y eso le extrañó hasta cierto punto.

—No confías en mi, ¿Verdad? —Le dijo la mujer, luego de pararse a su lado —No has bajado la guardia en ningún momento.

—Es mi deber el protegerlo —le dijo mirándola a la cara.

—Sí, claro —dijo nuevamente, quitándole importancia y concentrándose en el más joven —. Ahora déjame revisarlo, no le haré nada indebido.

—Ni lo permitiría.

—Vaya con tu carácter —le dijo mientras posaba las manos sobre el cuerpo de Al y comenzaba a canalizar su chacra para poder pasarlo al rededor del chico y así saber qué es lo que pasaba. El examen partió bien, hasta cierto punto sólo era agotamiento por deshidratación o algo por el estilo. Claro, hasta que llegó a su vientre y sus manos se quedaron ahí —. Esto es imposible.

Draco se puso a la defensiva y prácticamente empujó a la mujer lejos de Al, que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

—No te acerque —le advirtió.

— ¿Qué? —Parecía que recién venía comprendiendo — Oh, lo lamento si te alarmé, pero hace años que no veía un caso como este. Sólo lo he visto una vez y eso pasó hace casi trece años.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Sintió como el chico se quejaba a su espalda y se giró para ver como lentamente se incorporaba — ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse bien —Tú hiciste algo realmente estúpido.

—Lo se, lo lamento, pero no quería alejarme de Scorp.

—Ya arreglaremos eso después —dijo volteándose para mirar a la mujer nuevamente — ¿Qué significa eso de que ya había visto algo como lo de Albus?

—No es el primer caso de un hombre embarazado que trato —dijo con seriedad, viendo como el chico no entendía nada de nada —. Atendí a un hombre, como te dije, hace casi trece años, pero según yo, él era el único capaz de hacer algo por el estilo.

—Pues ya ves que no ¿Cual es el problema?

—El problema es que ese hombre lo logró por una razón extra a este mundo. El es el contenedor de un demonio, que le permitió procrear, lo que me deja con la duda de que es ese chico —dijo apuntando a al.

—Ciertamente no es un demonio. Somos una comunidad tan secreta como la suya. Para nosotros, el que un hombre procree, va de la mano de cuan poderoso sea.

—Entonces no es el único.

—Claro que no. Yo mismo fui quien dio a luz a mi hijo.

— ¿El novio de este muchacho?

—Así es.

Tsunade los miró por un buen rato. Si bien se veían poderosos, no parecían ser peligrosos.

—Ahora tengo que revisarte a ti, pero quiero saber si tengo que saber algo especial sobre ti.

—Tengo amnesia —dijo parándose frente a la mujer —. Desde hace unas semanas que no recuerdo absolutamente nada y es por eso que viajamos a estas tierras.

—Vale —dijo pasando sus manos alrededor del hombre, canalizando su chacra, sin notar nada raro, aparte del hecho de que no parecían extrañarse por el hecho de su examen —¿Conocen algo de los ninjas? Veo que no parecen sorprendidos.

—Sus habilidades no se comparan con las nuestras —fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

La mujer asintió y luego les dijo que los acompañara a la otra habitación.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, un chico pasó al lado de la mujer y Draco. Scorpius prácticamente arrancó a Albus del piso y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto como lo que acabas de hacer.

—Lo lamento, mi amor —le dijo abrazándose a él —, pero de verdad no podía soportar el no saber de ti.

—Merlín, Al ¿Cómo pudiste ponerte en un peligro como este? —Le retó Harry, cuando Scorpius le permitió abrazar a su hijo. El chico esta vez no dijo nada, apenado por haber provocado tantos problemas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algo malo con el chico? —Preguntó Gaara.

—Algo que sólo podemos tratar entre nosotros, Kasekage-sama —dijo la mujer, ocupando el honorífico correspondiente con el cargo del pelirrojo —. Es importante que nadie más aparte de nosotros se entere de la conversación que llevaremos a cabo.

El pelirrojo asintió y los magos sintieron como una atmosfera rara les cubría, oscureciéndose el ambiente de un momento al otro y vieron impresionados como lo que parecía ser una cúpula de arenas los comenzaba a rodear.

—Fuera de estas paredes, nadie podrá saber lo que hablemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 5/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**V Capítulo.- Quizás a Konohagakure no sato**

Cuando Albus despertó, no esperó encontrarse en un lugar como el que estaban. Todo parecía ser de arena, incluso algunos muebles. En un par de minutos, Scorpius le relató a groso modo en donde estaban y quienes eran las otras dos personas que se encontraban con ellos.

—Así pues ¿Me pueden decir ahora que es lo que debemos hablar con tanto cuidado de no ser escuchados? —Preguntó el líder de la aldea.

—El chico está embarazado —soltó la mujer, sin esperar nada ni utilizar un mínimo de tacto.

Como era de esperarse, Gaara no movió ni un músculo de su rostro, simplemente apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y luego el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Son contenedores también?

—No lo son, según lo que me dijeron, pero no nos han dicho que es lo que pasa aquí ¿Por qué están en este lugar? ¿Por qué está en su condición? y lo que buscan aquí.

—Las cosas son así de simples. Ustedes no confían en nosotros, nosotros tampoco en ustedes, por lo que si nosotros decimos algo tan delicado como eso, ustedes tendrán que brindarnos la información que necesitamos.

—Veo que eres firme en tus propósitos, Potter-san —le dijo el pelirrojo —. Bien, digan lo que saben y ayudaré en su misión, siempre y cuando no afecte a mi aldea o a mi gente.

—Trato —dijo el rubio —. Somos magos —soltó a quemarropa —. A diferencia de ustedes que tienen un sistema de chacra que les ayuda con sus técnicas y trucos, nosotros utilizamos la magia que inunda nuestra sangre para nuestros "trucos".

—Lo que dicen suena ilógico —dijo la mujer.

—Tan ilógico como lo es para nosotros las técnicas que utilizan, pero estamos al tanto de que lo que hizo Gaara con la arena, sólo lo pudo hacer con su chacra —dijo Scorpius —. Lo mismo pasa con el embarazo de Albus, su magia, en conjunto con la mía, lograron que pudiéramos traer un bebé al mundo.

—Y estamos también al tanto de que no sólo la magia ayuda en la concepción de un bebé —les dijo Draco —. Es ahí donde entra el asunto de nuestra venida a sus tierras. Hace años, por un error es nuestra magia, un compañero y yo fuimos traídos a esta dimensión...

—Espera —dijo la mujer — ¿Dimensión? ¿Es que a caso no son de aquí?

—Claro que no —dijo Draco casi como si fuera un insulto —. Nuestro mundo no tiene nada que ver con el de ustedes —dijo con seriedad —. Como les decía, cuando viajamos a través de las dimensiones, al parecer tuve un romance con un ninja de aquí, lo que trajo como consecuencia el que quedara embarazado de él y traje al mundo a Scorpius.

—Hace unas semanas, por un error en un ataque de la magia, Draco perdió la memoria. Si estamos aquí es para hacer que su subconsciente reaccione, quizás la emoción de volver a ver al padre de Scorpius le haga recordar.

—Así que están aquí para encontrar a una persona que no conocen y que esperan sólo que esa persona reconozca a quien fue su pareja hace cuantos ¿veinte años? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Algo por el estilo. Lo que esperó en realidad es que papá lo reconozca al verlo.

— ¿Y tienen algún indicio de donde se encuentra? —Preguntó el Kasekage.

—Para nada —contestó Harry cruzándose de brazos —. De hecho llegamos aquí, supongo que por casualidad.

—Ni siquiera saben por dónde partir —dijo la mujer, más para si misma que para los demás —. Imagino que lo mejor es que recorran las calles de la aldea, para ver si es aquí donde se encuentra su antiguo amante, de lo contrario, tendrán que ver en las otras aldeas.

— ¿Y cuántas son las aldeas que componen este mundo de ninja? —Preguntó Al. Metiendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—Sunagakure no Sato, es una aldea escondida, perteneciente a uno de los cinco grandes Países —Empezó a relatar el Kasekage —Aparte de esta también están Iwagakure no Sato, Konohagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato y Kirigakure no Sato. Obviamente existan más países y por consiguiente más aldeas, pero seguramente el "truco" que utilizaron para llegar aquí, se enlazó al poder de las aldeas, por lo que lo más probable es que, al igual que la primera vez que viajaron los trajo a un flujo más elevado de chacra.

—La teoría de Gaara-sama es bastante acertada —dijo la mujer, mientras se tomaba la barbilla para pensar —. Como dije en un principio, lo mejor será que busquen en la aldea, y si no se encuentra aquí, pueden ir a las demás aldeas, Konoha no Sato es una de las opciones, es mi aldea natal y partiré hacía allá dentro de dos semanas. Si para ese tiempo no han encontrado nada, pueden ir conmigo a mi aldea, se que mi líder no pondrá peros en que revisen allá.

—Imagino que es un tema delicado el que nos reciban en su aldea, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Scorpius.

—De hecho lo es —dijo el pelirrojo —. Cualquier otro los hubiera mandado a prisión y les hubiera interrogado hasta que dijeran los verdaderos motivos de su visita. Si no lo he hecho, es por qué no siento que vengan con malas intenciones, por lo que le agradecería que dejara de verme como una piedra en el zapato, Potter-san.

Harry tuvo la decencia de bajar su cabeza, apenado. Y es que era cierto, no había dejado de fulminar al otro hombre.

—Me disculpo por mi actitud, pero desde que hemos llegado no me he sentido cómodo con la situación. Mi hijo no debió de haber viajado —dijo fulminando al chico que se refugió entre los brazos de su pareja —, pero no es motivo para que me haya descargado con usted —dijo viendo al pelirrojo —. Lo lamento de verdad.

—No hay problema —le dijo mirándolo fijamente —. Son bienvenidos a estar en la aldea por el tiempo que sea necesario, sino, pueden tomar la opción de Tsunade-sama e ir con ella a Konohagakure no Sato —vio como los cuatro asentían y terminó por deshacer el escudo de arena que había creado al rededor de ellos —. Ahora mandaré a llamar un par de ninjas para que les acompañen. Estaré alagado de que acepten alojarse en mi casa, así podrán contar con mi ayuda y la de mis hermanos en lo que requieran para que puedan realizar su búsqueda.

—Se lo agradecemos, Gaara —dijo Draco.

Gaara se encargó de que uno de los ninjas que estaban afuera de la puerta, llevara a los Potter y los Malfoy hasta su casa, donde los recibió Kankuro, hermano mayor de Gaara y quedó completamente encantado con los magos, claro, Scorpius marcó su territorio de manera tajante, cuando el mayor se acercó demasiado a su pareja para saludarle. No que a Albus le molestara, de hecho le encantaba que le celara tanto.

Luego de ese día, los magos se dedicaron a recorrer por horas las calles de la aldea de la arena, pero tal como pensaron en un principio, no encontraron nada en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, Kankuro y Gaara habían sostenido una fuerte discusión en la oficina del Kage. El problema, lo lanzado que era Kankuro con uno de los viajeros en especial. Claro, dejando de lado el asunto de que Albus y Scorpius son pareja, y que Draco estaba en búsqueda de su antiguo amante, sólo quedaba un mago que estaba, por decirlo de algún modo, disponible. De hecho Harry Potter fue el centro de la discusión.

—Esto es ridículo, hermano —le dijo Kankuro cruzándose de brazos.

—Te lo advertí la primera vez que te vi acercarte a él de manera tan poco correcta.

—Lo que pasa es que no tienes el valor para hacer lo mismo.

—Estas diciendo algo completamente ridículo, Kankuro —le dijo golpeando la mesa, pero aun así sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro —. No tengo ninguna intención aparte. Con ninguno de ellos.

—Sí, claro. Lo único que digo es que no me apartaré, si es que él no dice nada.

Y estas discusiones se repitieron por todo el tiempo en que los ninjas estuvieron en la aldea. Claro, siempre en la oficina de Gaara y sin nadie más que las presenciara.

Hasta que el día en que tuvieron que partir llegó.

Por las dos semanas que estuvieron en Sunagakure no Sato, se dedicaron a buscar en vano. No encontraron nada que le ayudara a Draco a recordar y nadie pareció reconocer en él a alguien conocido.

Ahora se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea. Gaara, acompañado de Kankuro y uno que otro aldeano que se encariñó con los magos en esas semanas. Estaban todos esperando poder despedir a los visitantes. Tsunade estaba muy al pendiente de la condición de Albus, que al estar ya con más de tres meses de embarazo, no podría recorrer grandes distancias a través del desierto, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Gaara para recolectar todo lo que fueran a necesitar para su traslado a la aldea de la hoja.

—Espero que puedan encontrar a la persona que buscan, o que por lo menos puedas recobrar la memoria —le dijo Gaara al rubio.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad.

—Es una lástima que te tengas que ir, Harry —le dijo Kankuro, mientras disfrutaba de la mirada fulminante que le estaba dando su hermano al ver como tomaba las manos del ninja al momento de despedirse.

—No tiene posibilidades —le dijo Albus a Gaara, en un tono bastante bajo, cuando llegó a despedirse de él.

—No entiendo a que te refieres.

—Mis abuelas, mi madre y todos mis parientes maternos son pelirrojos —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Digamos que mi padre está ligado a personas con ese color de pelo.

Albus se alejó feliz del desconcierto del líder de la aldea y se reunió con su pareja que estaba a unos pasos más adelante.

— ¿Haciendo tu buena acción del día? —Le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Sí —fue lo único que respondió.

—Espero que les vaya bien, Harry —Se despidió el líder de la arena.

—Vaya, ¿Diste un paso adelante o es idea mía? —Le retó el moreno, sabiendo de antemano las cosas que provocaba en el pelirrojo —Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Gaara.

Y así fue como los Potter, los Malfoy y Tsunade, abandonaron la aldea de la arena para dirigirse hacia Konoha. Esperando encontrar ahí, la clave para encontrar las memorias perdidas de Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 6/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**VI Capítulo.- Entrevista con el Hokage**

Largo fue el camino que tuvieron que recorrer para poder llegar a la aldea de Tsunade. Estaba el hecho de que por el delicado estado de Albus no podían apurar más el paso. Ellos estaban al tanto de que su misión debía ser completada lo antes posible, pero era difícil, tomando en cuenta de que estaban como en el principio, sin saber nada del sujeto al que buscaban.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Scorpius, mientras le ayudaba a sacarse una de las mantas que llevaba encima.

Habían parado la noche anterior para poder descansar y ahora se encontraban cerca de un lago. Albus llevaba ropas que le fueron entregadas por Gaara, ya que el chico no llevaba nada con él, a diferencia de los otros tres que si se prepararon para el viaje. El chico estaba encantado con las túnicas que le pasaron, no eran tan diferentes a las túnicas de mago, pero eran claramente de otro material. Eran bastante cómodas para su estado.

—Me siento bien, Scorp, no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

—No puedo evitarlo, es importante para mí que estén bien —le abrazó por la espalda y le hizo sentarse poco a poco entre sus piernas —. Aprovecha de remojar tus pies, por que después emprenderemos camino a la aldea de la señora Tsunade.

—Es relajante estar aquí —le dijo con los pies en el agua y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amante —. Me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera aquí.

—Je, tú siempre quieres detener el tiempo por cualquier cosa.

A unos pasos de ellos se encontraba Draco, mirando como interactuaba la pareja, mientras terminaba de trenzar su cabello hacia adelante. Con el calor que empezaba a hacer, se le hacía más incomodo el mantener su peinado.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba, pero sabía que sólo podían ser su ex compañero o la mujer que los acompañaba.

—Se aman mucho, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Tsunade mientras llegaba a su lado.

—Eso parece —se volteó y caminó en dirección al campamento que habían improvisado la noche anterior, claro, si por improvisar se dice de una mega carpa al estilo mago, de esas que por fuera no miden más de dos metro cuadrado, y que por dentro pueden alojar a un centenar de personas.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta sobre ellos? —Le preguntó caminando a su lado —He visto que no pareces cómodo a su lado.

—No recuerdo a mi hijo. Creo que eso es un buen motivo como para no sentirme a gusto.

—Eres bastante amargado, pero ellos tres te aman. Eres importante para esta gente.

—Lo sé, y se los agradezco, pero a veces pienso que es un esfuerzo innecesario —llegó al campamento y vio como Harry se dirigía a buscar a los chicos —. Albus es hijo de Potter, al parecer yo no quería nada con esa familia y fue eso lo que provocó que discutiéramos y yo perdiera mis recuerdos. Quizás lo mejor sería no recordar nada y así no volver a entrar en conflicto con mi hijo.

— ¿Y crees que él será feliz así? Por que déjame decirte que no lo creo para nada.

—Sé que no es así, pero a veces... en fin. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a ese hombre.

— ¿Y qué le dirás cuando lo encuentres? Es difícil confesarle a un hombre que tuviste un hijo de él. Tomándose en cuenta de que eres un hombre también.

—No sé, quizás ni siquiera lo encuentre. Lo único que quiero es que todo termine rápido —dijo mientras se sobaba la frente —. Si no lo encuentro es mejor volver. Albus tiene que estar tranquilo para que mi nieto pueda nacer sano.

—Es cierto —paró la conversación al ver como los otros tres se acercaban —. Apropósito, su carpa es realmente cómoda.

—Así es como nosotros usamos nuestras "habilidades" —le dijo Harry al llegar junto a ellos — ¿Partimos?

—Sí.

Caminaron por cerca de ocho horas, haciendo pausas de cuando en cuando para que Albus no se sobre exigiera.

—Estamos cerca de la aldea, no se asusten mucho si les saltan encima.

— ¿Por qué pasaría eso?

Ni bien Scorpius terminó de decir eso fueron rodeados por una cuadrilla de ninjas.

—Se está haciendo costumbre el emboscarnos —le dijo Harry a Draco.

—Tsunade-sama —saludó uno de los ninjas, con una gran muestra de respeto —. No sabíamos que se trataba de usted.

—No es necesario el que se disculpen. Ahora, nos dirigimos a la torre del Hokage. Es importante que estas personas se entrevisten con él.

Los ninjas le hicieron una reverencia y luego desaparecieron.

—Parece que te respetan en todos lados, pero aquí fue más notorio —dijo Draco, mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente.

—Es por qué hace años, yo era la líder de esta aldea.

— ¿La sacaron de su puesto? —Preguntó Albus.

—No, para nada. Yo cedí el cargo al actual Hokage. Desde un principio yo no estaba muy convencida de tomar el liderazgo de la aldea, pero llegado el momento, y cuando vi que él ya estaba listo, le dejé el cuidado de la aldea, con toda confianza.

—Debe tratarse de una persona admirable —dijo Draco.

—Es así. Naruto es el mejor líder que podría tener la aldea.

De un momento al otro todos se detuvieron al ver como Draco caía de rodillas y se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.

— ¡Papá! —Scorpius llegó corriendo a socorrerlo — ¿Qué sucede?

—Naruto... Uzumaki.

—Ese es el nombre de Naruto —Dijo la mujer, logrando que ahora todos centraran su vista en el rubio — ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

—No lo sé —dijo parándose nuevamente, sintiendo como le zumbaban los oídos y sus ojos le empezaban a arder.

— ¿Puede ser que él sea a quien buscamos? —Preguntó Harry.

—No sé nada, Potter —le dijo irritado. No le gustaba para nada el sentirse tan mal —. Necesito saber ahora mismo que es lo que pasa conmigo.

Tsunade no espero más tiempo. Tenía que averiguar ahora mismo si Naruto era el padre de Scorpius, si fue él quien tuvo un romance fortuito con Draco hace más de diecisiete año. Necesitaba saber si su ahijado tenía un hermano mayor.

—Tenemos que encaminarnos a la aldea, sólo faltan unos metros para llegar allá.

No se tardaron más de media hora en llegar a las puertas de la aldea.

Miraban al rededor y se les hacía completamente diferente a la aldea de la arena. Este lugar era como un barrio antiguo, con locales comerciales y personas y ninjas caminando por todos lados. Incluso sobre los tejados de las casas.

—Esta es la torre del Hokage —dijo Tsunade cuando llegaron a un edificio alto —. Ahora mismo sabremos si Naruto es a quien han estado buscando.

La mujer los llevó por una infinidad de pasillos. Los ninjas pasaban a su lado y los miraba analíticamente.

—Esto es de verdad incomodo —dijo Harry.

—Es normal que los vean tanto. Son guapos y llaman la atención por ser extranjeros.

—El cometario está de más, señora Tsunade.

—No te diré nada por cómo me dijiste, sólo por que tu pareja esta a tu lado, mocoso.

Llegaron a una oficina y Tsunade entró sin siquiera llamar.

—Tsunade oba-chan esa no es manera de entrar a mi... eh... ¿Tenemos visitas?

Los cuatro magos pudieron ver tras un escritorio a un atractivo rubio de ojos azules y piel tostada. Era alto y delgado, y no parecía ser mayor que Harry y Draco.

—Quiero saber algo, Naruto —le dijo la mujer golpeando con la palma de la mano el escritorio del rubio — ¿Reconoces a alguien entre ellos?

Naruto los miró por largo rato, sin poder encontrar nada, hasta que llego a la cara de Scorpius.

—Tú... te me haces parecido... me recuerdas a alguien —dijo mirándolo fijamente —, pero francamente no conozco a ninguno ¿Qué significa esto, oba-chan?

—Lo mismo que me pasó a mí —dijo mirando a Scorpius, pero luego volvió a mirar a Naruto —. Míralos bien, mocoso —dijo apuntando ahora a Draco — ¿No lo recuerda de hace muchos años? Has memoria, por favor.

El hombre tras el escritorio los miró nuevamente, centrando su atención Draco.

—No, para nada —dijo finalmente —. Ahora me podrías explicar lo que pasa.

—Primero sella la oficina, no tiene que saber nadie lo que hablaremos aquí.

Al rubio le extrañó todo lo que pasaba ahí, pero a lo largo de los años Tsunade nunca le dio una razón ilógica para pedirle cautela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 7/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**VII Capítulo: La revelación para Naruto**

Casi como la vez anterior, los magos sintieron como la atmosfera cambiaba, y el centro de esa energía casi opresora era proveniente del rubio tras el escritorio.

—Listo, ya pueden hablar con confianza. Nadie fuera de mi campo de energía podrá saber lo que hablamos.

—Primero le quiero decir algo a ellos —dijo Tsunade mientras veía a los magos — ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que el caso de Albus no era el primero que veía? Pues Naruto fue el primero que traté.

—Así que él es quien tuvo un bebé —dijo Albus.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices, Tsunade?

—Ellos no son ninjas, Naruto. Tampoco son demonios, pero este chico —dijo apuntando a Albus a su espalda —está esperando un hijo de él —dijo ahora apuntando a Scorpius.

Tsunade le resumió el asunto de que eran magos, de que estaban aquí buscando al amante del rubio que hace años conoció y con quien concibió a Scorp. Le dijeron también lo que pensaron cuando el hombre reaccionó al nombre de Naruto.

—Entonces pensaron que era yo a quien buscaban —dijo Naruto.

—Así es —dijo Draco mirándolo —, pero no te recuerdo para nada.

—Al igual que yo. Y estoy seguro que de haberte tenido como amante te recordaría.

—Entonces estamos de nuevo en las mismas —dijo Albus.

—No —le contestó Harry —. Si sabe su nombre es por qué alguien se lo dijo. Lo más probable es que aquel hombre que buscamos conozca a Naruto.

—Sí, también pensé en eso —dijo la mujer —. En ese tiempo Naruto tendría que haber tenido cerca de dieciocho años, por lo que ya era bastante conocido, pero no tanto como ahora.

—Lo que reduce las posibilidades a ninjas de otras aldeas o los ninjas y aldeanos de aquí —dijo el rubio líder —. Apropósito —dijo de repente con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Cómo se llaman?

— ¿Recordaste algo? —Le preguntó Tsunade.

—Es probable, pero no puedo decir nada hasta saber sus nombres.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, mi hijo Albus —dijo apuntando al moreno menor.

—Yo soy Draco Malfoy y él es mi hijo Scorpius.

— ¡Oh, por Kami! —Se paró tan rápido que su silla cayó al suelo con un sonido seco —. Realmente eres tú.

— ¡Explícate, idiota! —Le exigió la mujer.

—No puedo —dijo anonadado, notando la mirada de los demás —. Digo. Sé quien podría ser el hombre al que buscan, pero no se encuentra en la aldea y no podré verificar de quien se trata a no ser que lleguen dentro de una semana.

— ¿De quién hablas? —Preguntó la mujer —Si sabes de quien se trata deberías decirnos ahora.

—No puedo a no ser que confirme mis sospechas, pero mandaré a buscar al grupo ahora mismo. Si ya terminaron la misión, estarán aquí dentro de de unos días.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como esto? —Dijo Scorpius, molesto por la actitud del hombre —Puede ser la solución al problema de memoria de mi papá.

— ¿Pero y si me equivoco? Mi misión como líder es proteger a todos los de mi aldea, y ese hombre es uno de mis ninjas.

—Está bien —dijo Draco, llamando la atención de todos —. Esperaré si es lo que quieres, pero espero que esto se solucione pronto.

—Mientras tanto... déjenme ver... podrían quedarse con Iruka-sensei. Su casa es lo suficientemente grande como para alojarlos, y sé que no se negará. Lo llamaré ahora mismo.

Naruto quitó el escudo que los cubría y salió en búsqueda de su antiguo mentor.

—No te preocupes, Naruto —dijo la mujer —, yo misma los llevaré allá, y luego iré a mi casa a descansar.

— ¿Estas segura? Por que puedo mandarlo a llamar.

—No te preocupes —dijo sacando a los demás de la oficina y llevándolos por los pasillos para luego salir de la calle. Iban caminando a su lado, pero aun notaba la tención —. Sé que les molesta el modo en que Naruto hace las cosas —dijo de repente, llamando la atención de los magos —. No pretendo justificarlo, pero siempre anda viendo el bien de las personas y hasta ahora no ha encontrado alguien que le complemente.

— ¿Pero no dijiste que él tenía un hijo? —Le preguntó Harry.

—De hecho sí, pero no por que tuviera una pareja. Fue más bien por un momento de calentura luego de una fiesta de nombramiento. Claro, él y el padre de su hijo son amigos, pero para nada pareja.

—Es una lástima —dijo Scorpius —, pero no entiendo el que este tan sólo.

—Eso es por lo que lleva dentro —dijo la mujer caminando derecho —. Naruto, como les dije hace tiempo, es casi un demonio, bueno, no él, pero tiene un demonio ligado a su alma, encerrado dentro de su cuerpo.

—No entiendo.

—Cuando Naruto nació, una bestia atacó nuestra aldea. Quien era el líder en esa época, era el padre de Naruto. Dio su vida por encerrar a la vestía dentro de su hijo recién nacido, salvando así a toda la gente que quedó viva, pero los aldeanos no lo vieron así.

—Una amenaza —dijo Harry de repente —. Lo trataron como al demonio.

—Exacto. La gente no separó el hecho de que se trataba de un niño pequeño y siempre fue excluido. Cuando fue creciendo se propuso ser el mejor ninja del mundo, para que la gente le reconociera, no al demonio en su interior, sino que al ninja que los protegería.

—Pero aun no lo consigue del todo, ¿Verdad?

—Algo así. Quizás su confianza no es la suficiente como para estar con alguien por mucho tiempo, con temor a dañarlo —dijo la mujer con pesar —. Sólo espero que algún día Naruto encuentre a la persona que compartirá sus miedos y alegrías.

En la oficina del Hokage, Naruto miraba a través de la ventana, como los nuevos visitantes se alejaban en compañía de Tsunade.

—No puedo creer que ese hombre haya aparecido. Te llevaras una gran sorpresa al saber que tienes un hijo con él —dijo mirando a la nada —. Será un impacto para mi hijo, saber que tiene un hermano mayor.

No pudo evitar estar con el que era el padre de su hijo. Por muy borrachos que estuvieran la noche que tuvieron sexo, recordaba cada toque sobre su cuerpo, cada palabra de éxtasis, cada embestida en su cuerpo. No por que sea su amigo, iba a negar que fuera el mejor sexo de su vida, sin tomar en cuenta que fue el único que tuvo después de él.

Pero lo que más recordaba fue que cuando el otro hombre llegó al clímax, no fue su nombre el que gritó, si no que el de Draco.

Obviamente luego de esa noche, y de un buen par de días en que no fueron capaces de mirarse a la cara, le preguntó por el hombre a quien le hacía el amor, mientras que tenía sexo con él.

Le contó que habían tenido una relación hace muchos años, y que de un momento al otro lo abandonó.

Luego de eso vino la sorpresa de su embarazo y eso ayudó un poco a la "recuperación emocional" debido al abandono de su antiguo amante.

Ni te imaginas la sorpresa que te llevaras —dijo nuevamente, para luego volver a su trabajo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 8/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**VIII Capítulo.- Parte de una gran verdad**

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —La voz desde la puerta llamó la atención de Draco y vio como Scorpius se paraba tranquilo en el umbral.

—Bien, gracias —le dijo tranquilo — ¿Cómo amaneció Albus?

Scorpius entró en la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Amaneció con nauseas. No sé cómo seguiremos con esto. Al necesita ayuda de un medimago y no tenemos a ninguno a la mano.

—Volvamos a nuestra dimensión, entonces —le dijo el mayor —. De todas formas no hemos encontrado nada.

—Recuerda que Naruto dijo que lo podía conocer —el dijo a modo de reproche — ¿O a caso quieres huir?

— ¿Y si no es quien esperas? —Le dijo parándose de la cama — ¿Arriesgaras la vida de tu pareja y tu hijo por una causa perdida?

—No es una causa perdida —llegó hasta su padre, cada vez se hacía más notoria la diferencia de porte, una pista más para él. Seguramente su padre era alto —. Eres mi padre, aunque no lo recuerdes y te quiero de vuelta. Si algo se interpone en el embarazo de Al, veré que hago en ese momento. Harry está con nosotros y nos ayudara si algo pasaba.

—Ese tipo está loco —dijo mirando por la ventana —. Tiene una esperanza que raya lo absurdo y no se deja amedrentar por mí.

—Supongo que son por los años que se conocen.

—Pues no lo recuerdo.

—Ya, deja de lado tu mal humor y acompáñanos a cenar —le dijo tomándolo del brazo —. Naruto dijo que nos acompañaría y que traería a su hijo para conocerlo.

— ¿Y eso? —Le preguntó mientras caminaban en dirección a la sala.

—No sé, supongo que es costumbre de ellos el presentar hasta el último miembro de la familia.

—Sí, recuerdo cuando llegó esa mujer rara de cabello rosado.

—Bueno, no tan rara como su esposo. ¿Te diste cuenta de su actitud? Creo que él si es optimista, mucho más que Harry.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo recordando a un tan Rock Lee y su esposa Sakura Haruno —. Se me hacen muy raros los nombres de la gente de estos lados.

—Quien sabe cómo se llamara mi padre. Quizás tenga un nombre igual de raro.

—No creo. No me hubiera involucrado con él.

—Por favor, papá ¿De verdad hubieras desechado a mi padre, de tener un nombre raro?

—Claro que sí.

Scorpius se giró a mirarlo y sonrió de lado. Eso sonó muy a como Draco sonaba normalmente. Quizás sus recuerdos estaban regresando poco a poco.

Llegaron a la sala de la casa de Iruka. El tipo les cayó muy bien a todos. Era amable y paciente. Se preocupaba de todos como si fuera un padre, y aunque era mayor que ellos, tenía una energía única.

—Que bueno que ya están aquí —dijo Iruka, mientras ponía las últimas cosas sobre la mesa

—Harry y Albus están en el salón, ¿Por qué no van con ellos mientras Naruto llega?

— ¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda? —Le preguntó Scorpius.

—No... Oh, creo que ya llegaron —dijo al sentir como golpeaban a la puerta —. Te agradecería el que fueras a abrir. Deben ser ellos.

—Claro —Scorpius acompañó a su papá hasta el salón y lo dejó con los Potter, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió no puedo evitar enarcar una ceja. Estaba Naruto, y al lado una copia de Naruto pero en chico —. Hola.

—Scorpius —saludó el mayor y pasó con el chico que no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento.

Llegaron todos al salón y se reunieron con Iruka cuando este terminara de hacer lo que sea en la cocina.

—Así pues —dijo el dueño de casa — ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para esta comida?

—Pues la verdad es que sí —dijo el líder de la aldea —. Hoy vuelve la escuadrilla que vendrá con "él" —dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a la persona que él pensaba, es a quien buscaba —. Y antes de que eso pase, quiero tenerlos al tanto de lo que les concierne, en cierta forma —dijo un poco incomodo —. Quizás lo que pase esta noche no sea muy bueno para todos, pero tiene que entender que las cosas del pasado, por mucho que sean como parecen, no siempre tienen por que interferir en lo que puede venir después —en resumen, no dijo nada cuerdo.

—A ver, ya basta con todo esto —dijo Draco —. Me mareas cuando hablas así. Di de una vez por todas lo que quieres decir.

—Creo que la persona que buscas, es el padre de mi hijo.

Eso causó que todos se quedaran completamente callados, y miraran al rubio como si se tratara de un aliens.

— ¿Mi padre? —Preguntó el adolescente.

—Hijo, tu sabes que quiero mucho a tu padre, pero él es mi amigo, nunca lo vería como una pareja.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no me imaginé que...

—Detente un momento —pidió Draco — ¿Me estas diciendo que el padre de tu hijo, es también el padre del mío?

—Exacto —dijo un poco preocupado —. Yo no sé si lo sabrán, pero el nacimiento de mi hijo se debió al cariño que nos tenemos con su padre, la soledad que vivimos y el que ninguno tuviera pareja.

Según tengo entendido, Scorpius está cerca de cumplir veinte años. Cuando el padre de mi hijo y yo estuvimos juntos, habían pasado más de seis años. Él siempre decía que había conocido a un chico hermoso en una de sus misiones. Nunca dejó de buscarte. Nuestro hijo no es una tranca para ustedes. Sé que él aun te ama, nunca dejó de hacerlo, y siempre se cuestionó el por que desapareciste de un momento al otro.

Draco sentía que la sangre se congelaba. Sus oídos le pitaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Esto no puede ser —dijo mirando el suelo.

—Pues eso es verdad —le dijo el líder.

—Entonces, mi padre es también su padre —dijo el menor apuntando a Scorpius.

—Así es —le dijo Naruto y luego miró a los demás —. Este es mi hijo Kiku.

Los demás hubieran hecho algo, pero justo la puerta sonó al entrar una persona.

—Eh... ¿Tenemos visitas? —Preguntó un hombre mayor, de cabello gris y un ojo cubierto.

—Bienvenido a casa, Kakashi —le dijo Iruka y fue a saludarle con un beso en la mejilla —. Ellos se están quedando aquí desde hace una semana —le explicó.

—Naruto y Kiku también están aquí. Eso es raro.

—Hablas como si nunca los viniera a ver —le dijo como si se sintiera dolido —. En fin ¿Donde está el resto de la cuadrilla?

—Supongo que en sus casas. En cuanto llegamos cada uno partió por su camino.

—Ya veo —dijo meditando —. Apropósito, Kakashi —dijo divertido —, déjame presentarte a nuestros invitados. Él es Harry Potter y su hijo, Albus Potter —dijo apuntando a los morenos —. Y este hombre es Draco Malfoy y su hijo Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Preguntó mirando a los rubios — ¡Esto es imposible!

—Oh, no, Kakashi. Este hombre es el famoso Draco.

—Pero... pero... pero...

—Sí, entendimos el punto. —Dijo Iruka, divertido por la reacción de su pareja.

Obviamente Kakashi ya había escuchado ese nombre, y seguramente fue del mismísimo padre de Scorpius, que le dijo de Draco.

—Ahora, si me acompañan, los llevaré con quien se supone que están buscando.

— ¿Y si lo dejamos para después?

Scorpius sujetó del brazo a su padre y lo sacó de la casa, sintiendo que los demás lo seguían.

—Sé que temes el que no se trate de mi padre, pero tenemos que saber si es él o no.

— ¡No quiero que te desilusiones si él no es! —Le dijo soltándose del brazo de su hijo — ¡¿No entiendes que está pasando el tiempo?! ¡¿Que Albus necesita un medimago?! ¡Por mi maldita culpa están todos en riesgo!

— ¿Desde cuándo eres así de noble, Malfoy? —Le preguntó Harry llegando a su lado —Según sé, tú no eres así. —le molestó, tratando de que reaccionara.

—Pues no recuerdo como mierda soy, así que deja de joderme la vida —Draco estaba furioso, no quería ver a nadie y eso es lo que haría. Se giró para arrancar, pero quedó completamente pegado en el suelo, al igual que el hombre que estaba frente a él. Su corazón parecía salirse por su garganta, las manos le sudaban y de repente todo se volvió negro.

— ¡Draco!

Los que estaban ahí ni siquiera fueron capaces de reaccionar. El hombre que gritó el nombre de Draco lo alcanzó antes de que este callera al suelo. Lo tomó en brazos y nunca dejó de ver su rostro.

—Entonces es como imaginaba —dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa en la cara —. Si era "tu" Draco.

— ¿Por eso nos mandaste a llamar antes? —Le preguntó.

—Lógico ¿Soy un buen amigo o no?

—Eres el mejor.

Scorpius estaba completamente impactado. O sea, cuando vio a Naruto en su oficina, no le extrañó que alguien como él fuera su padre, de hecho, era bastante parecido, pero este otro hombre era completamente diferente a lo que se imaginó.

—Será mejor que llevemos a Draco adentro —dijo Iruka.

El hombre pasó atreves de los desconocidos y entró a la casa para dejar a Draco sobre el sillón que había en la sala.

Scorpius y los Potter estaban completamente idos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momento se quedaron solos en medio de la calle, por lo que rápidamente entraron.

—No entiendo que pasa aquí —escucharon que dijo el hombre que había reconocido a Draco — ¿Por qué él está aquí?

—Por que te necesita para recuperar la memoria —le dijo Scorpius, logrando que el hombre centrara su vista en ellos.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? —Preguntó desconfiado.

—Creo que lo mejor es que Draco diga todo.

—Pero me gustaría saber de donde los conoces —dijo Scorpius, tratando de ganar terreno antes de tiempo.

—Lo conocí hace veinte años. Él llegó cerca del bosque, con un tipo al que no puedo recordar muy bien, pero se que no se llevaban bien...

—Ese debe haber sido Ron —dijo Harry.

—Sí, ese era el nombre.

Scorpius lo quedó mirando, esperando que les dijera algo más, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No nos dirás más?

—No tengo por que decir lo que hicimos o no con Draco —dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo, pero luego vio a su hijo y su cara cambio completamente — ¿Cómo estas, Kiku? —le dijo poniéndose a su altura y desordenando su cabello.

Scorpius al ver cómo reaccionaba con el que creía su único hijo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Claro, él no tenía la culpa, no sabía que él también era su hijo y que nunca lo había conocido, por lo que prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire en lo que su padre reaccionaba.

—Scorp —le llamó su pareja, pero al ver que no regresaba fue tras él —. Iré con Scorpius, papá. No se encuentra bien.

—No se alejen demasiado por si Draco reacciona.

Albus no dijo nada y prefirió salir.

—Creo que cometiste un error sin notarlo —le dijo Naruto al padre de su hijo, notando, al igual que los demás, como había reaccionado Scorpius ante la muestra de cariño hacía Kiku.

— ¿Puedo ir a hablar con ellos? —Preguntó el más pequeño.

—Si quieres... —le dijo Naruto. Bastó sólo eso para que el chico saliera de la casa.

— ¿Por que dices que actué de mala manera?

—No lo entenderás ahora. Tendrás que esperar a que Draco despierte y te cuente todo.

—Creo que me ocultas cosas importantes —le dijo entornando los ojos — ¿Que esconde, Hokage-sama?

—Wow, me tratas con respeto por que te conviene. Tú si sabes cómo convencer a la gente, pero esta vez no te servirá, prefiero ver tu cara cuando te enteres de todo.

El hombre no dijo nada, pero se dirigió al sillón a donde había dejado a Draco para esperar que despertara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 9/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**IX Capítulo.- El desenlace**

No es que Scorpius estuviera enojado o dolido, pero se sentía raro al estar en presencia del que era su padre. Suponía que no sería un encuentro como en un cuento de hadas, pero es que ese tipo parecía más frío que su papá.

—Con razón acabaron juntos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Scorpius no necesitó voltearse para saber que Albus estaba a su espalda y que lo había seguido. Su amante, su amigo, su hermano, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de un chico así? Se hizo a un lado y lo hizo sentarse junto a él.

—Sólo pensaba en que mi padre busco a uno igualito a él para emparentarse —su voz sonaba divertida.

— ¿De verdad estas bien, amor? No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que pasó adentro.

— ¿De qué tendría que sentirme mal? Recuerda que ese chico es el único hijo que conoce.

—Pero no el único que tiene.

Los chicos se voltearon y vieron al otro rubiecito que estaba tras ellos.

Albus notó lo contrariado que se encontraba y le incitó a acercarse, mientras él se sentaba en el regazo de su pareja.

—No tienes que sentirte incomodo por mi —le dijo Scorpius —. El que él no sepa nada, significa que no tienes algo de culpa. Es tu padre y no dejara de serlo.

—Pero es raro —dijo un poco incomodo —. Siempre fui sólo yo —dijo contrariado — ¡No es que me moleste! —Se dio cuenta de que quizás no estaba expresándose bien—. Es que yo... bien. Mis padres no se aman como debería ser, y antes de eso, la gente de la aldea no está siempre cómoda a mi lado.

— ¿Por lo del demonio en Naruto?

—Sí, pero también por mi otro padre —dijo bajando la cabeza un poco apenado.

—Eres un buen chico, Kiku —le dijo divertido, mientras le desordenaba el pelo —. Así que eres mi pequeño hermano.

—Sí —dijo el menor, con la sonrisa más limpia que tenía.

Adentro de la casa, las cosas estaban un tanto tensas, más que nada por que el hombre recién aparecido no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Harry, que insistía en querer despertar a Draco con sus "técnicas"

—Te digo que no le haré nada malo, hombre —le dijo molesto —. Sólo quiero despertarlo para que se aclare todo de una vez.

—Pues no confío para nada en lo que dices ¿Magia? ¿Desde cuándo existe esto?

— ¡Demonios! —Dijo Harry, casi jalándose de los cabellos —Si que eres exasperante.

—Bienvenido a nuestro mundo —dijo Naruto, como que no quiere la cosa.

—No te metas en esto, "Hokage".

—Pues me meto por que estas siendo paranoico. Deja que despierte a Draco con su magia.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó Scorpius, que venía entrando con Albus y Kiku.

—El tipo este que no me deja hechizar a Draco para que reaccione.

— ¿Así? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja —Pues ahora mismo te alejaras de él para que yo mismo lo haga.

— ¿Quien demonios te crees?

—Su hijo, eso es lo que me creo. Así que apártate para poder despertar a papá y que nos aclare de una vez todo esto.

El otro no fue capaz de decir nada después de la declaración de Scorpius.

¿Draco tenía un hijo?

Fue entonces en que recordó que él mismo tenía uno

¿Qué le podría reprochar, siendo que el mismo había engendrado a Kiku con Naruto?

¿Qué tanto sabría Draco sobre Kiku?

Esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

—Scorpius, no creo que sea lo mejor soltar las cosas de manera tan ruda. Ya lo dejaste congelado —le dijo Albus, divertido por la reacción de ¿Su suegro? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que también era su hijo? Esto era muy gracioso.

—_Ennervate_ —conjuró apuntando a Draco, que poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar — ¿Cómo te sientes, papá?

—Como si un hipogrifo me hubiera pasado por encima —dijo cubriendo su cara, para que la luz no le molestara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

— ¿Y recuerdas lo que es un Hipogrifo?

—Sé lo que es, Potter —dijo irritado, para luego sentarse con la ayuda de Scorpius — ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste —le dijo su hijo —, cuando lo viste a él —apuntó con un dedo al moreno que aun parecía algo confundido.

Draco miró al moreno que permanecía a unos pasos. Era él, estaba seguro que si lo conocía. Que cuando era un joven lo conoció, pero no entendía por que se quedaba callado al mirarlo.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo Harry, llamando la atención de todo, ninguno había notado como el ambiente había cambiado súbitamente, y como todo eso era causado por el rubio desmemoriado —. La magia de Draco se esta descontrolando, son demasiadas emociones por un día.

— ¿Que hacemos entonces? —Preguntó Naruto —No es como si lo hiciéramos desmayarse de nuevo.

—_Desmaius _—dijo Albus, mientras apuntaba a su suegro, logrando que todos lo quedaran mirando — ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que querían que se desmayara?

—Ay, amor —dijo Scorpius, para luego acomodar a su padre nuevamente en el sillón.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? —Preguntó el desconocido, alterado al ver a Draco desmayado nuevamente y amenazando a Albus con un kunai en su cuello.

— ¡¿Qué pretendes, estúpido?! —Le gritó Naruto, logrando desarmarlo, mientras Scorpius alejaba a su pareja del idiota que era su padre biológico—Nunca más se te ocurra atacar a una de estas personas, idiota.

— ¿Por que demonios asiste eso? —Le rebatió —Algo hizo que puso a Draco a dormir de nuevo.

—Pues me importa un comino lo que digas. Este chico esta embarazado, el nieto de Draco está en su cuerpo, así que no lo vuelvas a atacar.

— ¿Embarazado? —Preguntó completamente impresionado —Eso es imposible.

— ¿Y yo qué? —Le Preguntó Naruto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Si no lo recuerdas, yo mismo te di un hijo.

—Tú eres diferente...

—Pues él también —dijo Scorpius —. Mira, te advertiré un par de cosas...

—Tú no me adviertes nada...

—Cállate, idiota —le retó Naruto —. Y mejor escúchalo. Te conviene.

—Gracias, Naruto —le dijo el joven —. Mi padre perdió la memoria hace más de un mes, y lo trajimos aquí esperando que al verte recuperara sus recuerdos. Nosotros no somos de esta "dimensión" en nuestro mundo no existen ninjas, pero si magos como lo que somos. Gracias a la magia que corre por nuestro cuerpo es que Albus me dará un hijo, por lo que no te atrevas a juzgar nuevamente, y espero que mañana, cuando hables con papá, seas lo suficiente maduro como para entender que muchas cosas de las que pasaron no estaban en manos de mi padre el arreglarlo.

Ahora será mejor que lleve a papá a descansar y a Albus también —Tomó a su padre en brazos y se dirigió al pasillo —. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de los demás.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Albus y caminó tras su pareja.

En la sala todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Harry suspiró hondamente.

—Bien, creo que Scorpius tiene mucha razón —dijo mirando al hombre —. Él ama a su padre y no permitirá que sufra, y lo mismo va por mi parte. Un atentado más contra la vida de mi hijo o mi nieto y terminaras muerto.

Harry se fue a su habitación. Toda esa situación le estaba dando jaqueca, pero por lo menos ya habían encontrado al padre de Scorpius.

—De verdad que no entiendo nada —dijo el tipo, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

—Mañana entenderás todo mejor —le dijo Naruto —. Ahora es mejor que vayas a casa y descanses. Mañana será un día lleno de emociones.

El hombre sólo asintió y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de su hijo y los demás.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando sepa que Scorpius es mi hermano?

—No lo sé. Tu padre es como una bomba de tiempo, nunca se sabe cuándo va a estallar. Sasuke Uchiha nunca ha sido predecible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 10/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**X Capítulo.- Situación delicada**

La noche pareció ser tranquila para todos los que estaban involucrados con los magos, sin tomar en cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha no pudo pegar pestaña en toda la noche. Se quedó despierto en su cama, tratando de pensar y darle orden a todo lo que pasaba ahí.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Draco, de hecho se pasó la noche en vela recordando toda su relación con el escurridizo rubio.

_Iba caminando cerca del Valle del Fin. Estaba tratando de alejarse de las locas esas que se le tiraban encima ahora que había vuelto a la aldea. Claro, como siempre Naruto se había salido con la suya y había logrado que volviera, pero no esperó que esas mujeres creyeran que ahora si tendrían alguna oportunidad con él._

_No se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la orilla de la cascada, pero si notó que había alguien más ahí._

— _¿Quien es? —Llamó a un desconocido que se encontraba en el agua —Revela tu identidad._

_Poco a poco su mundo se fue a la mierda. El chico que estaba en el lago se volteó y descubrió que era realmente hermoso. La piel clara y los cabellos rubios y claros, como si el agua aun escurriera por ellos. Su mirada capaz de hipnotizarle, tenían un tono similar al de los Hyuuga, pero se notaba a leguas la diferencia._

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que pretendo darme un baño?_

_La garganta de Sasuke se había secado por completo, cuando lo vio caminar hacia él, completamente desnudo._

_¿Cómo ese chico había sido capaz de alterarlo tanto?_

—_Identifícate —le exigió, tratando de dejar de ver el cuerpo delgado que goteaba frente a él._

— _¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —Era más prepotente que él mismo. Se giró y se sumergió en el agua nuevamente._

_Sasuke no supo cómo, pero de un momento al otro estaba en la aldea._

_¿Cómo demonios dejó escapar a un desconocido?_

_Lo que Sasuke nunca supo fue que aquel desconocido le había atacado con su propia técnica para que se alejara._

_Como era de esperarse el moreno no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, cada ocasión que tuvo, la ocupó en ir por aquel muchacho. Lo vigilaba a distancia._

_Se dio cuenta de que el chico no era un ninja y que estaba con un pelirrojo que se veía tosco y mal humorado, era lógico que no se llevaran bien._

— _¿De nuevo me estas espiando?_

_Sasuke miró hacia abajo. Había pensado que estando en un árbol tan alto no sería detectado por el rubio. No le quedó más que bajar de su escondite y enfrentar al chico._

—_Tu presencia aquí es desconocida y a pesar de que te pedí que te identificaras, no lo hiciste._

—_Disculpa, pero estaba más pendiente en que dejaras de comerme con la mirada —le dijo con aire desinteresado, logrando poner en aprietos al moreno — ¿Qué pensarías tú de una persona que te aborda mientras te encuentras dándote un baño y no quita su mirada de tu cuerpo? Créeme, no me importa que me miren, por que sé lo que provoco, pero no quieras aparentar algo que no eres._

— _¿Cómo te atreves? —Sacó su kunai para atacar. Una cosa es que el chico tuviera razón, pero no pondría en tela de juicio su deber como ninja._

—_Oh, ¿Me atacaras? —Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos —No tienes ni una oportunidad conmigo._

—_Tu lengua es demasiado larga —le dijo acercándose._

—_Y te encanta._

_El chico fue lo suficientemente rápido como para acercarse al moreno sin que el arma fuera capaz de tocarle un cabello y le besó con intensidad._

_Sasuke reaccionó de manera apasionada, lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo acercó aun más a su cuerpo, cuidando de que su arma no dañara ese cuerpo tan admirable. Metió su lengua lo más adentro que pudo, ambas se peleaban por dominar al otro, pero no ponían demasiada atención._

—_Wow —exclamó el rubio luego de que se separaran —. Intuía que eras apasionado —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Draco._

_Pasaron los días y Sasuke volvía al bosque a buscar a su amante. Sabía ya que el chico estaba en un viaje con el pelirrojo, al que llamó Ron, le dijo que el pelirrojo no era nada más que un compañero de escuela, pero que le importaba muy poco lo que el tipo dijera cada vez que se perdía en el bosque._

_Sasuke parecía perder la noción del tiempo cuando estaba con Draco, y fue mucho más cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Una deliciosa lucha bajo la cascada en que lo conoció, sintiendo su cuerpo delgado prendado al suyo, mientras invadía su interior y le llenaba con su esencia._

_Draco le pertenecía y no iba a descansar hasta que se quedara completamente con él._

_Mas el día llegó. Draco no apareció a su encuentro y lo buscó incontables veces por los alrededores. Nunca lo encontró._

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, cansado de recordar el pasado y se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría.

—Es hora de hablar, Draco. Es hora de que me digas por que desapareciste.

En la casa de Iruka todos se encontraban en un estado de histeria absoluta.

— ¡Es terriblemente infantil! —Gritó Scorpius, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación en la que había dejado a su padre la noche anterior — Ni una pista.

—No pudo haber ido muy lejos —le dijo Albus.

— ¿Y si Sasuke vino por él?

—No lo creo, Harry —le dijo Iruka —. Sasuke no es del tipo de persona que "secuestraría" a alguien para hablar. Él lo haría, sin impórtale el lugar donde se encuentren.

—Lo único que sé, es que mi papá está actuando de mala manera. Él mismo dijo que estaba retrasando el regreso a casa, y ahora que por fin encontramos a ese tipo, se le ocurre desaparecer.

No tenían idea del momento en el que Draco desapareció de la casa. Escucharon que golpearon la puerta e Iruka se dirigió a abrir, esperando que fuera el rubio mago, que hubiera vuelto de su "paseo", pero no era.

—Hola, Iruka-sensei.

—Naruto, eres tú —le dijo moviéndose a un lado.

—Se nota tu entusiasmo al verme —le dijo con tono irónico — ¿A quien esperabas?

— ¿A Draco? —Le dijo casi con duda.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó contrariado y luego se giró —Oh, lo lamento, hijo —dijo haciéndose a un lado —. Kiku quería venir a ver a los chicos.

—Buenos días, Iruka-sensei —le saludó el menor y entró a la casa cuando el hombre se hizo a un lado, hasta que llegó a la sala y vio a los demás — ¿Qué pasó?

—Oh, hola Kiku —Saludo Scorpius, desordenando el cabello del chico —. Mi papá se fue, y no sabemos dónde está.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? —Preguntó Naruto, cuando llegó junto a Iruka.

— ¿Y si esta con mi padre?

—Eso dije yo, pero Iruka dijo que Uchiha no es así.

—No, de hecho no lo es —dijo Naruto pensando, para luego salir a la entrada y llamar a un ninja que le cuidaba las espaldas —. Manda a llamar a Sasuke Uchiha, que se dirija a la casa de Iruka Umino, de manera urgente.

Pasó cerca de tres minutos en los que Scorpius no dejó de mencionar lo inmaduro que era su padre y fue suficiente tiempo para que Sasuke llegara a la casa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó desde la entrada.

—Draco no está —le dijo Naruto —. Desapareció esta mañana y no sabemos donde se encuentra. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— ¿Cómo podría? No lo veo desde hace veinte años.

—Pero él no conoce nada de aquí —le dijo Scorpius —. Por favor, aunque sea una idea de donde pueda estar cuando estuvo contigo.

Sasuke pensó por un momento y luego desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

—Bien, pues parece que se le ocurrió algo —dijo Naruto divertido —. No se preocupen, Sasuke es uno de los mejores ninjas que tenemos en la aldea. Si hay alguien que puede encontrar a Draco, ese es Sasuke.

Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero no le quedó más que abrazar a su pareja que estaba a su lado y esperar que Naruto tuviera razón.

En las inmediaciones del bosque, Sasuke corría lo más rápido que pudo. Sólo había un lugar en que podría estar Draco.

Llegó a la cascada donde conoció a su antiguo amante, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, hasta que sintió ruidos acercándose.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque. Pasó la noche recibiendo flash sobre su estancia con el moreno en su primer viaje a este mundo, trataba de recordar más, y entre esos recuerdos reconoció un camino a una cascada, uno que había recorrido con Scorpius y Albus hace unos días.

Llegó a la cascada, por fin un recuerdo en concreto, de repente sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda y su mundo se calmó.

—Preocupaste a todos —le dijo esa voz que tanto recordó en la noche.

—Sólo puedo recordar esta cascada —le respondió sin soltarse de su abrazo —. Algo me dice que es un lugar importante.

—Aquí nos conocimos —le dijo dándolo vuelta — ¿De verdad no recuerdas?

—Lo lamento —dijo mirando a otro lado —. Lo único que quiero es recordar. Saber por qué hice lo que hice. Por qué me fui sin decir nada.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos entonces? —Lo sostuvo de la barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos —Quiero que me recuerdes.

—Yo también —su voz era ligeramente más adormilada, mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos increíbles —. Eran rojos. En mi sueño tus ojos eran rojos.

—Es mi limite de sangre —le dijo cambiando sus ojos a carmín —. Es el Sharingan. Puedo hacer grandes cosas con estos ojos.

— ¿Puedes recuperar mis recuerdos? —Le dijo a modo de broma.

—Pues eso espero —dijo mirándolo fijamente —Quiero que mantengas la mirada en mis ojos, trataré de entrar en tu cabeza.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Tú sólo mírame.

La voz relajante de Sasuke hipnotizó a Draco y le hiso relajarse al punto del desmayo. Sasuke aprovechó esa oportunidad y entró en la mente del rubio. Todo a su alrededor parecía un laberinto. Tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar al núcleo de su mente, encontrar al Draco real, a ese que quedó atrapado junto a sus recuerdos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 11/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**XI Capítulo: Los recuerdos de Draco**

Caminó por lo que parecieron ser días. Era muy difícil mantener su jutsu así, pero tenía que tratar de recuperar a Draco a como diera lugar. Hasta que finalmente llegó al centro. Draco estaba sentado en medio de una habitación grande y oscura, está lleno de espejos a su alrededor, tanto que se le hacía difícil el no perder la concentración. Hasta que el hombre en el centro levantó la vista y lo miró a la cara.

—Sasuke —le llamó, y todos los espejos que habían en el lugar se volvieron oscuros, como si se trataran de pozos profundos —, acércate, no temas de mi.

—No te temo, Draco — se acercó a él y le ayudó a ponerse de pie para abrazarlo —. Quiero sacarte de este lugar. Dime lo que tengo que hacer.

—Acompáñame por uno de los senderos —le dijo mirando al frente, viendo como los cristales que habían al rededor comenzaban a juntarse mostrando ahora tres caminos —. Ninguno es el equivocado, pero cada uno tiene recuerdos diferentes.

—Elije tú, entonces, es tu cabeza al fin y al cabo.

Draco asintió, y aun de la mano de Sasuke se encaminó por uno de los senderos. En cuanto atravesaron el primer espejo, sus pies se desprendieron del suelo y empezaron a flotar. Diferentes momentos de la vida de Draco pasaban a su lado, como imágenes de películas.

—Aquí conocerás de una gran verdad, Sasuke. Una que te incluye.

Fueron acercándose más a las imágenes y en un momento Sasuke se pudo ver a si mismo en la cascada donde conoció a Draco. Vio como el chico se iba a acercar y de repente fue rodeado de una luz plateada. Todo daba vueltas y de un momento al otro todo se detenía y frente a él aparecía muchos jóvenes y una mujer de edad. "Bienvenidos, señor Weasley, señor Malfoy".

Ese fue el último día que te vi, Sasuke. Luego de eso, sin saber cómo, volvimos a nuestra dimensión.

—Aun no entiendo bien eso de las dimensiones.

—Es un mundo diferente, Sasuke, confórmate con saber eso por ahora —le dijo pasando de largo otros recuerdos que mostraban a Draco siendo interrogado sobre su particular desaparición —. Ahora viene lo bueno.

Se veía a Draco discutiendo con un hombre mayor. Se encontraban en una gran mansión y Draco estaba furioso "¡No pienso casarme!" Le gritaba al hombre, que sólo se sobaba las manos "Debe comprender, joven Malfoy. Al ser el último descendiente de su familia, se convierte automáticamente en el heredero universal de los bienes de sus difuntos padres" trataba de explicarse el hombre "Pues eso a mí no me interesa", le contestó Draco "Si decido que no me casaré con nadie es por que así será. Ya soy adulto y puedo decidir sobre los bienes de mi familia. Quedas despedido Miller, no te necesito más como asistente" el hombre se fue furioso del lugar.

Sasuke aun no entendía bien por que tendría que influenciar eso en su vida.

Vieron como Draco se dirigía a una habitación y cerraba la puerta con cautela, vigilaba que no hubiera nadie al rededor y luego se desprendió de la túnica que traía.

Sasuke reconoció lo que pasaba enseguida. Lo vivió con Naruto cuando tuvo a Kiku.

Draco acariciaba su vientre con cariño y respiraba relajado "No aceptaré a nadie que no sea Sasuke. Nuestro hijo me hará compañía, hasta el día que logré volverlo a ver"

El moreno era de mente rápida y no le costó asociar todo lo que había pasado desde que vio a Draco nuevamente.

Las palabras de Naruto cuando se enfrentó a Scorpius.

La mirada de Scorpius cuando salió de la casa la noche anterior.

Los nervios de Kiku.

Claro, ahora todo calzaba.

—Scorpius es mi hijo.

—Así es, Sasuke. Quedé embarazado antes de volver a mi dimensión, y luego de tener a mi hijo, todos mis esfuerzos se volcaron a él. Había encontrado algunas bases de como volver a hacer este viaje, pero se necesitaba de un mago muy poderoso para hacerlo —mientras iban hablando, seguían pasando al lado de las imágenes de Draco y Scorpius en estos años —. Es un buen chico, Sasuke.

El moreno sólo miraba a su alrededor, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada flash que alcanzaba a ver. Se había perdido de muchas cosas, pero lo que más le impactó fue una en que le entregaban a Draco a su hijo recién nacido. Estaba en una camilla y se notaba exhausto. Le habían preguntado por el nombre del chico, y luego de unos minutos de titubeo, terminó por nombrarlo Scorpius Malfoy. Ya cuando la mujer que tomó los datos desapareció, Draco había dejado caer sus lagrimas, y le pedía perdón a su hijo por no poder darle el apellido de su padre. No le pudo poner Uchiha.

—Lloraste por mí —le dijo mientras veía como la imagen se iba más y más lejos.

—Lloré muchas veces, Sasuke. Nadie, ni siquiera Scorp puede llenar el espacio que quedó vacío cuando te perdí —le tomó la mano con más fuerza —. Estamos llegando al final, Sasuke. Luego de esto tienes que salir de mi mente y besarme como tanto he esperado todos estos años.

El moreno sonrió de lado y vio como una fuerte luz les enceguecía. Salió de la cabeza de Draco y alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Se notaba que no tenía nada de energía y fuerza.

—Draco —le llamó, luego de que sintiera como el cuerpo del rubio ya no estaba tan cargado sobre el suyo como hace unos minutos. El hombre lo miró a la cara y sonrió — ¿Recuerdas?

—Claro que sí —respondió, antes de recibir ese beso que tanto esperó por cerca de veinte años.

Sasuke no podía más con la pasión que llevaba dentro. No supo en que momento se habían recostado sobre la hierba y peleaban contra las ropas del otro, tratando de arrancarlas lo más rápido posible. Era una lucha que ninguno quería perder, pero más importante, no querían que el otro tampoco perdiera.

Draco gimió al sentir la boca de Sasuke bajar por su cuello y lamerlo con gula. Él mismo no era capaz de parar sus manos que se dedicaban a acariciar la espalda de su amante, rasguñándola de vez en cuando. Tenía que tener la certeza de que estaban ahí, los dos, que luego de tantos años volvía a sentir esa boca bajar por su cuerpo hasta llega a su miembro erguido, que a pocas luces se notaba goteante y deseoso de placer.

Sasuke lamió el cuerpo de su amante por completo, recordando cada pliegue, cada hueso, cada curva marcada, y comparando a la vez con el cuerpo casi infantil que profanó hace años.

—No aguantaré mucho más, Draco —le dijo con voz ronca. Maldita sea. Era un hombre de casi cuarenta años, pero no era capaz de controlar sus propias acciones.

—No espero que te controles tampoco —le dijo al tiempo en que enroscaba sus piernas al rededor de su cintura —. Penétrame ahora, sin preparación, sin nada. Quiero sentirte por completo, Fuerte, duro, sin demora.

Las palabras del rubio lo encendieron por completo y de una sola estocada se enterró en ese pálido cuerpo que le gritaba ser poseído. Era una sensación asfixiante, por lo que no esperó mucho antes de empezar a embestir de manera salvaje.

Draco se sostenía de los hombros de Sasuke, sin dejar de jadear cerca de su oído, transmitiéndole todo el gozo que estaba sintiendo, su propia gloria, oculta en lo más recodito de su alma.

No era de esperarse que duraran mucho luego de tanto tiempo sin haber estado con nadie. Ya que Draco, en su duelo personal, nunca aceptó a otra pareja en su vida, y si bien Sasuke tuvo un desliz con Naruto hace trece años, nunca más lo volvió a repetir.

Sin poder contenerse más terminaron en un grito a dúo. Llamando a su amante lejano, que ahora volvían a encontrar. Esas sesiones de amor que tantas veces en el pasado tuvieron lugar en el mismo bosque, hoy les volvía a acoger, para ser testigos silenciosos de la pasión que sus cuerpos y almas desbordaban.


	12. Chapter 12

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 12/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**XII Capítulo.- Un nuevo viajero**

En la casa de Iruka se encontraban Harry, Scorpius, Albus, Kiku y el dueño de casa. Kakashi les había informado que Draco se encontraba con Sasuke, y por la cara que el pervertido ese puso, seguro que había visto algo interesante.

—Por lo menos ya a saben que pasó con él ¿Verdad? —Dijo Albus, tratando de bajarle los malos humores a su pareja.

—Lo que me parece aun más impresionante es que Malfoy se haya fijado en un tipo como el tal Uchiha —dijo Harry —. No es que lo desvalore o algo por el estilo, pero no es el estilo de tu padre.

—Hasta el momento todo lo que ha hecho mi padre me parece fuera de lugar —dijo paseándose como gato enjaulado —. No puedo creer, que luego de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, ahora simplemente se vaya por ahí a hacer que sabe que cosa con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Uy, eso sonó muy de padre sobre protector —le molestó Albus —. Será mejor que te portes bien, bebé —habló mientras apuntaba a su vientre y los demás se reían de la situación. Se puso de pie, a duras penas, y se acercó a su pareja que le miraba con el ceño fruncido —. Amor, nosotros mismos no podemos estar mucho tiempo alejado el uno del otro.

—Pero ellos son hombres maduros, no adolescentes hormonales.

—Gracias por lo de viejo, hijo.

Scorpius se giró rápidamente para encarar a su padre, que en ese momento entraba campante por la puerta de la sala de la casa. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke venía tras él.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué desapareciste así tan de repente? —Le interrogó de manera tajante.

—Primero que todo, no tengo por que estar dándote explicaciones de mis actos Scorpius. Creo ser lo bastante mayor para manejar mi vida a mi antojo.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —Scorpius casi botó a Draco cuando le saltó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza —Regresaste, de verdad eres tú de nuevo.

—Lo soy, y aun estoy molesto de que seas un irresponsable —le dijo mientras miraba a Albus que bajaba la cabeza —. No lo digo por desaprobarte, mocoso —le especificó, separándose de su hijo —. Lo que dije antes y lo que digo ahora es verdad. No actuaron de buena manera. Sé lo que es sacar a flote a un hijo siendo joven, y ustedes tienen toda su maldita vida por delante como para que se presionaran al traer un hijo al mundo.

— ¿Entonces no está molesto de que sea yo la pareja de su hijo? —Le preguntó Albus, que aun estaba nervioso por la reacción de su suegro.

—No, no lo estoy. Lo que no quiere decir que salte de la alegría.

—Me basta con la última conversación que tuvimos.

—Pues en ese momento no era yo, así que no cuenta —le dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a la charla que tuvieron cuando aun estaban en el mundo mágico.

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy —le dijo sabiendo que no lograría mucho en ese momento.

—Así que... vuelves a ser el bastardo sin corazón de antes.

—Aunque no lo creas.

—Pues esperaba que no fueras tan... especial como siempre —le dijo Harry, viendo como su ex compañero volvía a sus andanzas —. Me encantaría que hubiera quedado algo del desmemoriado Draco.

—Te encantaba el que no te dijera las cosas a la cara, bastardo —le dijo elevando una ceja —. Admite que me extrañabas.

— ¡Claro! —Dijo con ironía —Igual que un dolor de muelas.

— ¿Pero me dirás donde andabas? —Preguntó Scorpius —Y claro, como fue que recuperaste la memoria.

—En eso ultimo intervino Sasuke —dijo apuntando al hombre a sus espadas —. Algo hizo que liberó mis recuerdos.

Todos miraron al hombre que se mantenía atrás, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke miraba a Scorpius, se le hacía raro el saber que ese muchacho era también su hijo. Alto, rubio, de ojos azules y tan hermoso como lo era Draco, pero con un aire diferente. Era como la versión dulce de Draco. Claro, a él le encantaba que su amante fuera como era, pero esta nueva versión era bastante agradable.

—Así que tu eres mi hijo —le dijo directamente, sin cambiar en ningún momento su actitud.

Scorpius lo miró fijamente, eran completamente diferentes. El hombre ante él, si bien era un poco más alto que él, era moreno, de facciones duras, atractivo, sí, pero no como su papá.

—Sí, lo soy —nada más había que decir.

Albus los miraba a los tres, era evidente para él la diferencia entre su amante y sus suegros, y francamente se alegró de eso. Suspiró con fuerza y logró que Scorpius se volteara para verlo y acercarse a él.

—Estoy bien, Scorp —le dijo abrazándolo —. Sólo me alegro de que seas como eres.

— ¿Cómo? —Le preguntó confundido.

—Por haber nacido de quienes lo hiciste, es lógico que se esperara de que fueras frío, desconsiderado, quizás algo amargado —él seguía hablando, sin notar las sonrisas de Kiku, Scorp, Harry e Iruka. Y la mirada molesta de Sasuke y Draco —, por eso amo como eres. Que seas dulce y amable.

—Es que tú me haces así —le dijo besándolo.

—Que desagradable —dijo Draco, mientras sostenía la mano de Sasuke —. Iremos a hablar a la habitación, si no le molesta, Iruka.

—Claro que no. Vayan y estén tranquilos. Los llamaré cuando tenga lista la comida.

—No nos llames —dijo Sasuke con voz tajante, mientras caminaba tras Draco.

—Vez —le dijo Albus a su pareja —. Por eso te amo.

Los demás sonrieron, sabiendo que las palabras de Albus, si bien eran duras, eran bastante acertadas.

En Suna el Kasekage se encontraba meditando la información que sus ninjas le habían traído. Según decían el informe, en las celdas que habían ene le edificio en que él ejercía su trabajo, había un hombre que había sido detenido por ser sospechoso y no hablar su idioma. No sabían absolutamente nada de él y temían por que fuera un espía de una aldea lejana que busca encontrar la manera de romper las barreras de la aldea para atacar.

— ¿Qué harás con él? —Le preguntó Kankuro, que se encontraba en el lugar, esperando el poder ayudar a su hermano.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que interrogarle para saber que no estamos frente a algún potencial enemigo.

— ¿Lo mando a buscar?

—No. Iré yo mismo. No quiero que ande suelto si es que puede escapar y huir con información importante.

—De verdad estás molesto —le dijo como que no quiere la cosa —. Parece que algo... o alguien te hace falta.

Gaara se volteó para mirarlo de frente.

—Yo no necesito de nadie para estar bien. Así que evita los comentarios ridículos.

Kankuro elevó sus hombros, como que no quiere la cosa. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba con un humor de mierda desde que los "magos" partieron a la aldea de Tsunade-sama. Y era más bien la falta de Harry Potter, que lo tenía más frustrado.

Gaara bajó a las celdas para enfrentar al desconocido que había venido para poner en peligro a su aldea. Era verdad que no estaba con ánimos de nada, pero no era por lo que su hermano suponía. A él no le hacía falta nada. O se quería convencer de ello.

—Gaara-sama —le saludó uno de los carceleros, inclinándose con respeto ante él.

— ¿Donde se encuentra el individuo extraño?

—Por aquí —le dijo guiándolo a una parte profunda de las celdas —. Él no ha hablado con nadie, así que no sabemos que pasa.

Gaara miró dentro de la celda y enarcó una ceja.

—Déjenme solo con él. Si necesito algo los llamaré.

El ninja asintió y luego de una reverencia salió del lugar.

Gaara por su parte se apoyó en un costado de la celda, mirando al hombre que se encontraba adentro. Era alto, seguramente más que él mismo. Tenía el cabello calipso y largo, el cual llevaba tomado en una coleta baja. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pero la ropa que traía sólo la conocía de unas cuantas persona.

—Identifícate —le exigió con calma.

El hombre dentro de la celda levantó la mirada y le vio de frente por primera vez. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos dorados y en este momento le miraban con furia. Si fuera posible, le vio mostrar sus dientes como una fiera a punto de atacar. Y al parecer eso fue lo que pretendió por que se arrojó contra las rejas, en un mal intento de atacarle.

—"Tienes su aroma"

Gaara no entendía lo que decía, pero sabía que le reclamaba por algo.

—Identifícate —le volvió a insistir.

—"¿Por que hueles a ellos?" —Le preguntó en ese idioma que el Kasekage no entendía —"Hueles a los Potter"

Y eso si que lo entendió Gaara. Se acercó al sujeto de la misma manera amenazante y lo sostuvo de la camisa verde que traía y lo acercó a su rostro.

— ¿Qué eres de los Potter?

El hombre lo miraba con rabia y parecía más descontrolado que antes. Gaara sabía que no podría sacar nada más de ese tipo, así que optó por abrir la celda. El hombre le miraba de frente, atento a cada paso que diera.

Sígueme —le dijo dándole la espalda, pero sin bajar la guardia, era muy capaz de reducirlo en el mismo momento en que el otro intentara atacarle —. Sé que me seguirás, por que quieres saber de los Potter —cada vez que los mencionaba, el tipo parecía entender sólo el apellido —. Te llevaré con ellos y entonces sabré lo que quieres aquí.

El tipo lo siguió por los pasillos, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, y llegaron a la oficina de Gaara en el mismo silencio que sostuvieron por los largos pasillos que recorrieron.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó Kankuro al verlos entrar.

—No lo sé, pero reacciona violentamente al mencionar a los Potter.

El mismo Kankuro fue testigo de ello, cuando el hombre le miró con rencor.

— ¿Y qué haremos?

—Llevarlo a ellos —le respondió el pelirrojo, como si fuera algo completamente lógico —. Viajaremos a Konohagakure no sato.

En la aldea de la hoja, el rumor de los nuevos habitantes que estaban en el lugar. Albus y Scorpius eran aun más novedosos que los demás, ya que el moreno, a estas alturas del partido, tenía un prominente vientre que demostraba su casi cinco meses de embarazo. Aunque claro está, lo que llamó la atención de todos y cada uno de los aldeanos, fue el hombre rubio y de cabellera larga que acompañaba al soltero más codiciado de la aldea, por que aun ahora, luego de que Sasuke tuviera un hijo y que la gran mayoría de la aldea creyera que entre el ultimo de los antiguos Uchiha y el actual Hokage había más de una gran amistad como ellos mismo lo proclamaban, Sasuke seguía recibiendo peticiones de matrimonio de parte de mujeres de su edad y otras más osadas que ofrecían a sus hijas como futuras esposas. Como era de esperarse, el que Draco estuviera en la aldea, sólo lo hizo ver un poco más lejano a las manos de los demás, pero no por eso perdido del todo.

—Esto es bastante molesto —dijo el rubio, cuando pudo ver a la distancia un par de mujeres mirando a su amante con ojos enamorados.

—Es así como siempre he vivido —le respondió Sasuke, sin tomar en cuenta a los demás, simplemente al hombre que caminaba a su lado —. Desde que tengo uso de razón, las niñas me persiguen, las mujeres me claman y me ofrecen lo que no quiero.

—Eso sonó tremendamente prepotente —le dijo un tanto molesto por la situación que venía viendo desde que recuperó la memoria, eso ya hace más de dos semanas.

—Pero nunca le haría caso a ellas —le habló de manera cómplice —, sólo tú puedes hacer que mi control se pierda.

—Me parece bien —le dijo desinteresado. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tener que competir con más personas por la atención de algo que él quisiera, y Sasuke parecía ser la excepción a esta regla.

—Draco —le llamó, pero tal y como pensó, su amante no le tomó en cuenta.

Sasuke sabía que Draco tenía un carácter duro, pero de ahí a encelarse por cosas tan pequeñas como esta.

—Será mejor que me vaya donde Scorpius.

—Espera un momento, Draco —le dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo y volteándolo para sostenerlo de la cintura, incluso con la lejanía, pudo sentir los suspiros de las mujeres a varias calles —. Algo más te molesta, ¿Verdad?

Draco desvió la mirada, a él le encantaba ser el centro de la atención, pero en momentos como estos, prefería estar en un lugar apartado y que no hubiera más testigos que las personas involucradas.

—Albus ya va a cumplir seis meses. Ha pasado un tiempo demasiado prolongado en este lugar y tiene que volver a nuestro mundo. Obviamente Scorpius lo acompañara y yo no me puedo alejar de mi hijo.

Sasuke notó enseguida lo grave de la situación. El hombre que amaba estaba diciéndole que tendría que partir, pero... ¿Cómo arreglar una situación así?

Draco por su parte dejó que los brazos de Sasuke le consolaran, y rogó por que el maldito tiempo se detuviera, aunque sabía que no sería así.


	13. Chapter 13

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 13/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**XIII Capítulo.- Visitantes de Sunagakure no Sato... y una noticia fatal**

—Este tipo realmente es desagradable —le dijo Kankuro a su hermano, al ver como el otro sujeto mantenía la distancia y se quedaba por lo menos a diez metros de ellos.

—Déjalo —le dijo el Kasekage —. Estamos cerca de la aldea y estoy seguro que esta situación se solucionara antes de lo pensado.

Llevaban caminando cerca de dos días, y ya estaban muy cerca de la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero el tipo que les acompañaba no tenía muy buena cara. Habían estado caminando sin descanso desde que salieron de la aldea y el tipo claramente no tenía la misma capacidad física que ellos. Aunque fuera un desconocido, a Gaara le importaba el que estuviera bien, no podía permitir que el chico muriera por agotamiento, mientras estaba bajo su custodia, mucho menos si era algún conocido o pariente de los Potter. Estaba seguro de que eso Harry no se lo perdonaría.

—Kasekage-sama —se encuadro uno de sus ninja frete a el —me adelantare para anunciar su llegada.

Gaara asintió y vio como el tipo se alejaba y ahora se quedaba con tres ninjas, más su hermano y el desconocido.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la aldea. En el lugar ya los esperaba un equipo de recibimiento, el cual saludó al Kasekage como era debido y lo encaminaron a la torre Hokage.

—Kankuro, quédate aquí con el chico, mientras hablo con Naruto, para saber a donde se están quedando los Potter.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Gaara entró a la oficina de Naruto y no le sorprendió ver a Kiku en el lugar, lo que no se esperaba fue encontrarse precisamente a quien estaba buscando.

— ¡Gaara! —Naruto, como siempre, lo saludó con un efusivo abraso, que fue devuelto por el pelirrojo.

Gaara estaba más que acostumbrado a situaciones como estas, De hecho, las únicas oportunidades en que Naruto no lo había saludado así, era cuando estaba en presencia de los aldeanos o de alguno de los otros Kages, cuando tenían que reunirse los lideres de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja. El pelirrojo estaba seguro, por la confianza y cariño que se tenían y que habían ido afianzando a lo largo de los años, que si Naruto y él se hubieran dado una oportunidad de manera romántica, algo muy bueno hubiera salido de eso, pero nunca sintieron la verdadera necesidad de hacerlo, o quizás ambos estaban esperando a otras personas. Fue eso lo que pensó cuando supo del embarazo de Naruto, y se alegró por eso al creer que su amigo al fin había encontrado una parejas, pero fue el mismísimo Naruto quien lo sacó de su error y le contó con lujo de detalle, para su propio bochorno, el como fue concebido el pequeño Kiku.

—Veo que estas igual que siempre —le dijo luego de que lo soltara de su asfixiante abrazo.

—Así es —se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio —. Creo que conoces a Harry.

—Sí. De hecho es a él a quien buscaba.

— ¿Perdón? —El moreno, que acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y que estuvo a un paso de gritarle a Naruto que se alejara de Gaara, se quedó completamente de una pieza al oír las palabras del pelirrojo —¿Por qué a mi?

—Porque a mi aldea llegó un chico que parece conocerte —le dijo con seriedad, ya dejando de lado el asunto del entusiasta Hokage —. Sólo reacciona al escuchar sus apellidos y no entendemos lo que dice.

El Kasekage se dirigió a la entrada y le hizo señas a su hermano para que entrara con el chico, que en cuanto vio a Harry, sorprendió a todos al cambiar el color de sus cabellos a un color entre castaño y rubio.

— ¡Teddy!

El chico se tiró a abrazar al moreno que no salía de su asombro. Y esta vez fue Gaara quien tenía nuevos sentimientos homicidas en contra del chico que prácticamente se refregaba contra Harry Potter. Claro, todo visto desde el punto de vista celoso del Kage.

—"¡No sabes cuanto los busque, padrino!" —Le decía, sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

—"¿Que estas hacendó aquí, Teddy?"

—"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero antes hay que buscar a Lily y James. Están en esta dimensión."

—"¡¿Buscarlos?!" —Preguntó alterado, sin ser consiente de las miradas de los ninjas en la oficia —"¡¿Donde están mis hijos, Teddy?!" —Le exigió mientras sostenía con fuerza al chico.

—"¡No lo se! Y lo peor es que los perdí de vista hace una semana más o menos"

Harry no aguantó el peso de las palabras de su ahijado y se dejó caer de rodillas, siendo sostenido por el chico que aun lo mantenía sujeto por los brazos.

—"Esto no puede ser"

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry?

El moreno, que levanto la vista y recién se dio cuenta de la angustia en las caras de los demás, se fijo que había estado hablando hace bastante rato con su ahijado, en el mismo idioma que el chico, así que arregló el asunto en ese instante y apuntó a Teddy pronunciando el hechizo de idiomas.

—Él es Teddy, es mi ahijado —les presentó mientras se dejaba ayudar por el joven para que se sentara en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar.

— ¿Qué te puso así? —Le pregunto Gaara.

—Mis hijos, Lily y James están en esta dimensión, pero Teddy no sabe donde.

— ¿Tienes más hijos? —Le preguntó Kankuro, que no hacía más que sacar información relevante del moreno.

—James es un año mayor que Albus, y Lily es mi hija menor, tiene diecisiete años.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Fue por mi culpa —respondió Teddy, recién notando que podía comunicarse con los demás —. Lo siento mucho, padrino. Pasó algo grave en casa y me descuidé de los chicos. Se las arreglaron para encontrar el hechizo que los trajo a ustedes aquí. El tío Ron lo tenía aun guardado y ellos realizaron el viaje. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, ya había desaparecido ante mis ojos cuando noté el papel en el suelo y los seguí inmediatamente, pero no los pude hallar.

— ¿Y Ginny? Se supone que su madre se quedaría con ellos mientras yo volvía. Por eso mismo no quería dejarlos solos en casa y preferí que se quedaran con ella.

—Lo lamento —dijo el chico bajando la cabeza —. Hubo un atentado en uno de los partidos que ella estaba reporteando. Al parecer unos fanáticos con varitas sin registrar a su disposición, no encontraron nada mejor que ponerse a atacar.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡¿Ginny esta herida?!

—No, padrino —le dijo bajando la cabeza —. La tía Ginny esta muerta.

Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todo el lugar, sin que nadie prestara más atención en las personas que estaban en la puerta.

— ¿Mi mamá... está muerta?

Harry levantó la cabeza, sólo para ver como Albus perdía la conciencia y era sujeto entre Scorpius y Sasuke.

— ¡Albus!

La tarde de ese miércoles fue la peor para los Potter, el embarazo de Albus estaba en riesgo y no era bueno que fuera transportado a ningún lugar. Gracias al cielo que Teddy estuviera ahí, por que era justo el medimago que necesitaban en ese momento. Harry estaba en la oficina del Hokage, discutiendo a viva voz con Gaara y Naruto que le prohibían la salida de la aldea para ir en busca de sus hijos.

— ¡Ellos están ahí afuera, sin conocer a nadie y sin saber su idioma!

—Nos dijiste que tu hijo mayor es un gran mago, seguramente el puede proteger a su hermana en este momento y hacer ese hechizo que tienen ustedes y que les ayuda a comunicarse con nosotros.

—Ellos están conmocionados, Gaara —le dijo bajando la voz, dándose cuenta del tono que estaba empleando con los hombres —. Su madre murió hace unos días, y yo no estaba ahí para consolarlos. Lily aun es una niña, no están criados como los chicos de aquí, ella recién esta entrando a la vida adulta. Y si bien mi hijo mayor es espectacular como mago, no creo que pueda desenvolverse en un mundo de ninjas.

—Pues esperemos que si, por lo menos hasta que nuestro comunicado llegue a las demás aldeas.

—Eso tardara demasiado —dijo caminando nuevamente al rededor de la habitación —. Sólo entre Suna y Konoha nos demoramos tres días ¿Cuanto más pueden demorarse entre las demás naciones?

—Un tiempo ridículamente corto —le dijo Naruto —. El que se hayan demorado tanto es por que ustedes viajaron con Tsunade o por que tu ahijado viajo con Gaara. Nosotros tenemos métodos más rápidos de desplazarnos.

—Naruto tiene razón. Nuestro comunicado llegará a las demás aldeas al caer la tarde, y si ellos saben algo de tus hijos, lo sabremos en poco tiempo.

—Ahora sería bueno que fueras con Albus. Quizás quiera estar con su padre en momentos como este.

Harry asintió, un poco más ilusionado de que esos líderes pudieran hacer algo para encontrar a sus hijos.

Gaara y Naruto no salieron de la oficina de este último hasta que no cayó la noche. Fue cuando recibieron un mensaje de Kirigakure.

— ¿Puede ser que ellos los encontraran? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Eso espero —le respondió el pelirrojo.

—A ti te pasa algo más —le dijo mientras abría —, y sería bueno que arreglaras eso ahora, ya que si no le dices lo que sientes te estarás comportando como un niño, y no como el adulto responsable que siempre he creído que eres.

—No tengo idea de lo que dices.

Naruto lo miró de lado, pero no le dijo nada y se dedicó a leer la carta.

_País del fuego_

_Konohagakure no sato_

_Namikase-Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hokage_

_En la presente informo a usted, de manera breve, que las personas a quienes buscan y que responden a los nombres de Potter Weasley James y Potter Weasley Lily, se encuentran bajo mi custodia. Sanos y salvos._

_Puede enviar un equipo de rescate en su búsqueda. Serán bien recibidos._

_Kazuo Yawara_

_General de fuerzas especiales_

_Kirigakure no sato_

—Así que los hijos de Harry ya aparecieron —dijo Naruto, moviendo la carta frente a los ojos de Gaara — ¿Te puedo pedir algo, Gaara?

—Claro.

— ¿Le podrías llevar esta carta a Harry? Creo que le daría gusto el que tú se la llevaras.

—No encuentro la diferencia.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Te vi como lo mirabas! ¡Te lo comes con los ojos!

—Eso no es verdad —dijo desviando la mirada, pero tomando la carta de las manos de Naruto —. Se la llevaré por que me lo has pedido. Por nada más.

—Lo que tu digas, Kasekage-sama —le dijo divertido, mientras veía al pelirrojo salir de la oficina —Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, no te durara demasiado la ceguera. Estoy seguro que Harry Potter ya puso los ojos en ti, y él si estará dispuesto a romper todas tus barreras.

Harry salió de la habitación de su hijo cuando se quedó dormido. Estaba más tranquilo al ver que Scorpius se había quedado con él, por que estaba muy angustiado cuando llegó y no paró de llorar por su madre en ningún momento.

Vio que en el pasillo se encontraba Gaara, que parecía esperarlo.

— ¿Han tenido respuesta? —Le preguntó al seguirlo al patio.

Iruka no había tenido problemas en permitir que se quedaran en su casa. Claro que Draco casi no posaba el lugar, sino que pasaba todo el tiempo con Sasuke. Harry había tenido la desagradable experiencia de encontrarlos en plena faena cuando fue a buscar al rubio para que bajaran a cenar. Obviamente el rubio lo insultó hasta que se quedó sin voz, y la mirada de Sasuke no le presagiaba nada bueno, por lo que mejor para él si no estaban en la casa. Y además que le encantaba ese jardín, no era muy grande, pero se notaba cuidado. Se sentó en una banca de madera que había junto a un árbol de hojas moradas.

—Sí —le dijo sentándose a su lado —. Tus hijos están en Kirigakure no sato. Naruto ya debe de haber mandado a un escuadrón para que los traigan. Estarán aquí en dos días.

—Que alivio —dijo soltando el aire — ¿Qué más les dijeron?

—No mucho —le entregó la carta —, este es el comunicado que se envió.

Harry vio el contenido de la carta y pareció más tranquilo, pero eso sólo significaba que tendría que enfrentarse a sus hijos, y eso no le daba mayor tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo les consolaré ahora? —Preguntó mirando al cielo con aire abatido —. Siempre les prometí que su madre no se separaría de ellos, que podrían verla cuando quisieran, tanto ellos como ella, pero ahora...

—No fue tu culpa —dijo mirando sus manos —. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que hay muchas cosas que no podemos controlar. La vida tiene muchos caminos y tú eres el que tiene en sus manos el elegirlo. Ya, como las cosas sigan el curso, es cosa de las circunstancias.

Harry lo escuchaba con atención. Meditó las cosas un poco y se dio cuenta que muchas de las cosas que le decía el hombre eran verdad.

—Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad —. Me gustas, Gaara —le dijo de frente.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Harry sonrío de lado y se quedó mirando el cielo, al igual que su acompañante. No había mucho más que decir por ahora.

Naruto se encaminó a la casa de Iruka, quería saber como seguía Albus, pero a último momento se acordó que Gaara iba hacia allá también. Quizás no era muy bueno el que fuera también.

— ¿Buscas a mi padrino?

Naruto se giró para ver al joven que estaba frente a él. Tenía el cabello morado ahora, era divertido eso, y definitivamente quería saber como lo hacía.

—No. De hecho quería saber como sigue Albus.

—Bueno, pues encontraste a la persona indicada —le dijo haciéndose a un lado —. Seré quien atenderá a Albus, por lo menos hasta que de a luz, por que luego tendré que volver a mi propio hogar.

—Ya veo —le dijo entrando con el joven al interior de la casa. Pudo notar por la ventana que Harry y Gaara se encontraban conversando y por lo que pudo ver, se estaban llevando a la perfección.

—Albus tuvo un colapso emocional por lo de la tía Ginny.

—Me imagino. Debe ser horrible el perder a su madre mientras no esta cerca.

—Debe serlo.

—Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

—No tengo padres. Bueno, si los tuve, pero murieron cuando era un bebé. Me he criado con mi abuela y mi padrino.

—Lo lamento, no quise ser...

—No te preocupes, ¿Naruto es tu nombre?

—Sí —estiró la mano para presentarse —Naruto Namikase Uzumaki.

—Creí que era sólo Uzumaki —le dijo al estrechar la mano del hombre.

—La mayoría de la gente no se acostumbra. Por muchos años tuve sólo el apellido de mi madre, pero cuando ascendí a Hokage, adopté el apellido de mi padre también.

—Pues eres una persona bastante interesante, líder de la aldea.

Naruto sonrío y siguió al joven al interior de la habitación de Albus, pero en el interior sólo estaba su propio hijo.

— ¿Y los chicos, Kiku?

—No se, pensé que estarían aquí, pero en cuanto entré el lugar estaba desocupado.

— ¿Que hacemos? —Le preguntó Naruto a Teddy.

—Espero que sea sólo por que Albus necesitaba un poco de aire, y que no sea nada más.

Los dos rubios no dijeron nada, pero esperaban que fuera así.

Scorpius y Albus se encontraban en el bosque, paseando un poco para liberarse de la presión en la que se metieron por el colapso emocional de Albus. Hasta el momento no habían dicho nada, pero Scorpius sabía que no debía decir nada. Tenía que estar presente para abrazar a su pareja cuando sintiera ganas de llorar, cuando sintiera la necesidad de derrumbarse por unos momentos, para luego volver a levantarse por su hijo. Por ambos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 14/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**XIV Capítulo.- La decisión final**

Harry estaba ansioso. Nunca en su vida sintió tan de cerca el terror de perder a sus hijos. Caminaba de un lado para el otro en la entrada de la aldea. A su lado, Albus se mantenía con una mano en su vientre y la otra mano enlazada con la de su novio. Gaara, Naruto, Kiku, Sasuke y Draco estaban un poco más alejados. Todos esperando el arribo de los hijos perdidos de Harry Potter.

—Harry, no es bueno que este dando vueltas así —le dijo Scorpius, al ver como volvía a girar, por décima ves, por lo menos.

—Es que no llegan. Gaara dijo que estarían aquí hace diez minutos.

—Bueno, pero ten en cuenta que mis hermanos vienen con ellos, no es como si fueran a forzarlos a caminar sin descanso.

—Puede ser, pero...

—Ahí vienen —les informo Kiku.

Todos miraron a la distancia. Tal como había dicho el adolescente, un grupo bastante numeroso venia caminando a paso rápido.

Harry agudizó lo más que pudo su vista, quería ver a sus hijos, necesitaba saber que ellos estaban bien. Hasta que por fin los diviso.

—Chicos —su voz salió casi estrangulada.

Poco menos de un minuto tuvieron que esperar para que una muchacha comenzara a correr a ellos.

— ¡Papá!

Harry no pudo aguantar más y corrió al encuentro de la chica, que en cuanto estuvo cerca se lanzó a sus brazos y se refugió en su pecho.

—Lily, mi niñita —le dijo abrazándola, y sintiéndose por fin tranquilo. — ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No, papá, estoy bien, de verdad—le dijo mirándolo los ojos, demostrando así sus palabras —. Te echamos de menos.

—Pero no debieron… sé que es difícil, pero sus vidas estuvieron en peligro.

—Lo lamentamos, de verdad —dijo James, en cuanto llegó a su lado —sólo queríamos estar contigo, pero no pensamos que apareceríamos en otro lado.

—Era un poco lógico desde el principio —le dijo Harry, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo —. Me preocuparon mucho, James —le dijo al oído.

—Lo sé, papá, de verdad lo lamento mucho.

En las puertas de la aldea, los demás involucrados con los Potter veían e intercambio entre padre e hijos.

—De verdad que esa niña podría pasar fácilmente como tu hija, Gaara —dijo Naruto, manteniéndose lo mas cerca de su amigo, para que nadie más pudiera escuchar sus palabras —. Es muy hermosa.

Y es que Lily era como una princesa. Su largo cabello lizo y rojo que le llegaba a la cintura, con un flequillo finamente terminado, enmarcando unos lindos ojos azules profundo. La figura de una diosa en brazos de su padre.

—Acompáñenme —les dijo Harry, guiando a sus hijos y yerno a donde los demás lo estaban esperando —. Les presento a mis hijos, Lily y James —dijo presentándolo con los lideres de las aldeas —. Ellos son Gaara Sabaku no, el líder de Sunagakure no sato.

—Mucho gusto —saludó el hombre con cortesía, fijándose muy bien en los dos jóvenes frente a él.

—Él es Naruto Namikaze. Líder de Konohagakure no sato. Esta aldea

—Bienvenidos.

—Este hombre es Sasuke Uchiha. El padre de Scorpius.

— ¿Él era quien venían a buscar? —Preguntó Lily, viendo como el hombre asentía —Bien, no se parecen.

Sasuke se dijo internamente que la cuñada de su hijo era muy parecida a su pareja, Albus. Quizás le provocarían un buen dolor de cabeza.

—Y finalmente, él es Kiku. Es hijo de Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó James —Entiendo que el padre de Scorp pudiera tener otra pareja en este tiempo, pero… ¿No es hombre? ¿Es mago?

—Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber, James —dijo una voz a espaldas del chico —. De hecho, hay un par que yo también quiero saber.

—Te… Teddy —le dijo volviéndose hacia quien le hablaba —. Yo… bien…

—Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero no será ahora.

— ¿Algo malo? —Le preguntó Naruto a Harry, disimuladamente.

—Creo que Teddy esta muy molesto con James —dijo con el mismo tono —. Ellos son novios desde hace cinco años.

Naruto miraba a los jóvenes interactuar, viendo sus miradas cruzadas, una anhelante y otra dolida. Y no entendió por qué le dolió a él.

El cielo de Konoha se cubrió de estrellas al caer la noche. Los hijos de Harry fueron recibidos en una casa del complejo Uchiha. Sasuke había solicitado los servicios de algunos grupos de gennin para reparar una de las casas que estaban en el área circundante a su propia casa. Esta era lo suficientemente grande para alojar a todos los Potter sin ningún problema, cada uno con una habitación propia. Lily tenía una para ella sola. Teddy y James compartían una habitación, más por que ellos así lo querían que por otra cosa. Scorpius pasaba más tiempo ahí que en la casa de su padre, así que él dormía en la habitación de Albus.

Los gemidos venían de otra de las habitaciones. La de Harry. El moreno no supo en que momento. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando recibió en la entrada de la casa a Gaara, que venía a ver como estaban los chicos. Harry le había hecho pasar para tomar una taza de café. La plática duró hasta casi las tres de la madrugada y ya habían dejado de lado el café para que Harry conociera un conocido licor japonés. El sake. Entre trago y trago las pláticas se fueron por otro rumbo, al igual que sus interlocutores. De haber estado bebiendo en la sala, pasaron a besarse desenfrenadamente en la habitación de Harry. El moreno había alcanzado a sellar la entrada de la habitación y poner un hechizo para aislar el ruido, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría en ese lugar y no era un hipócrita como para decir que no y negarse. Ansiaba el estar así con el hombre de ojos claros. Sus manos ahora estaban por todo su cuerpo, lo había ido desvistiendo a medida que se acercaban a la cama.

—Creo que… no resistiré mucho —le dijo al pelirrojo que lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y mordisqueaba su cuello.

—No será necesario que esperes mucho más.

Harry cayó sobre la cama, sintiendo el pecho desnudo de Garra sobre el suyo. Era la piel más clara que hubiera visto y suave al contacto de sus manos. Su cuello estaba húmedo de tanto estar en contacto con la boca hambrienta de Gaara. Las manos del otro le recorrían por completo, lo sentía por todas partes, en su espalda, bajando por su espina hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas con fuerza. Su garganta dejó escapar un gemido apasionado, que luego fue acallado por los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, succionándolos con locura, mientras refregaba sus penes moviendo sus caderas sobre las suyas. Sintió como indagaba en su trasero y como lentamente empezaba a prepararlo.

—Gaara, por favor, sólo entra — le rogó el al ver que el pelirrojo se estaba tomando muchas molestias a la hora de follarlo.

El hombre no lo hizo esperar más, lo hizo elevar sus caderas y se enterró en su culo con un sólo golpe.

Los párpados de Harry se apretaban en reconocimiento, no era virgen, había tenido un par de experiencias sexuales con hombres luego de su divorcio con Ginny, pero esto era diferente, el hombre lo estaba acariciando con ternura, con devoción, y era algo a lo que no le haría asco. Esto es lo que buscaba. pasión, lujuria y cariño, todo en las mismas medidas.

El pelirrojo movía sus caderas y friccionaba el pene de su amante para que alcanzaran el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

El amanecer los encontró en un lío de sabanas, envueltos y disfrutando de sus cuerpos, aun a esas horas.

—Esto ha sido genial —le dijo Harry, mientras sentía las caricias de su amante sobre su pierna, la cual estaba anclada sobre la ingle del otro hombre.

—Lo fue, y no quiero esperar mucho más para repetir la experiencia.

—Wow, eso fue lo más osado que te he escuchado desde que nos conocemos —le molestó, acomodándose para poder dormir un poco —pero estoy de acuerdo. Debe repetirse pronto.

Gaara no dijo nada más, pero siguió acariciando el cuerpo de su amante mientras este se quedaba dormido. Retendría a Harry Potter a su lado. Le costara lo que le costara.

— ¿Crees que de verdad mi padre se acostó con Gaara? —Le preguntó Albus a su pareja, mientras este le daba un masaje en el cuello, estando en los jardines de la casa en la que estaban viviendo.

—No sólo lo creo, lo sé —dijo convencido.

— ¿Qué cosa sabes? —le pregunto James, que llegaba en ese momento junto a Teddy.

—Que papá por fin parece que encontró quien le apriete la correa.

— ¿Sabaku no? —Preguntó Teddy, sentándose junto a su amante.

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó Albus.

—La casa apesta a sexo, y no es ciertamente el mismo aroma de sus encuentros sexuales.

—Teddy, eso es desagradable, amor —le dijo su amante.

—Pero es verdad, recuerda que por mi herencia mágica tengo más desarrollados mis sentidos. Créeme cuando te digo que saber que Al tuvo sexo con su novio sólo por el aroma que hay en la casa, es bastante desagradable —dijo el chico, sin importar la cara que ponían los otros tres —lógicamente con lo de mi padrino y el líder de la otra aldea, es más perturbador.

—No tienes por que decirlo, lo es para nosotros sin tener tus sentidos —le dijo Albus —. Iré a recostarme un rato, ¿Me acompañas? —Le preguntó a su novio.

—Claro, pero sólo son las once, tenemos que almorzar.

—Lo haré cuando despierte. Tu hijo no me dejó dormir anoche.

—Ok, se hará como tú lo digas entonces —le dijo abrazándolo y guiándolo a la casa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó James a su novio, cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraran solos.

—Estuve pensando sobre lo que me dijiste hace unos meses —le respondió con aire ausente.

— ¿Sobre lo que yo dije? —Volvió a preguntar — ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso de buscar a otra persona —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —lo de experimentar cosas nuevas y todo eso.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo bien. Tan bien como que tú dijiste que no jugarías con nadie.

—Lo dije y lo reitero. No quiero tener una relación con alguien por unos días y que todo termine por ser un capricho de los dos.

— ¿Por que me dices esto ahora? No creo que sea el mejor momento...

—Conocí a alguien que quiero que conozcas —le dijo cortando su discurso.

— ¿Perdón? —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente —Con conocer te refieres a que...

—No te engañé, James. Así que quita esa cara, por que nada de eso pasará. Lo sabes.

—Por eso me extrañó lo que dijiste.

—Conocí a alguien que estoy seguro que congeniaría muy, muy bien con nosotros.

James miró a su novio y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad. Se sintió emocionado por eso. Hace tiempo quería saber que se sentiría el vivir su relación con otra persona, no que no amara a Teddy, pero ellos eran así. Su amor les daba para darlo a alguien más, y al parecer Teddy había encontrado a esa persona.

Sasuke y Draco estaban en la mesa del comedor, cada uno con un vaso de licor en la mano, no hablaban sólo estaban ahí, en cuerpo presente, pero sus mentes en cualquier otro lado. Sasuke se debatía en entender la cabeza de su amante, no sabía por que Draco se hacía tanto problema al quedarse con él. Mientras que Draco no podía comprender a Sasuke por lo mismo. ¿Era tan difícil el entender que él tenía toda una vida en su mundo? ¿Por qué no quería irse con él?

—Esto es estúpido —dijo Sasuke, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y caminando por el lugar —. Dame una razón, Draco, sólo una para poder dejarte ir.

—No tengo por que darte escusas, no estoy en posición de defender algo que no tenemos.

— ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?! —Le preguntó golpeando la mesa con las manos —No sé tú, pero te esperé por años, como para que vengas a decirme fríamente que no tenemos nada por que luchar.

— ¡No dije eso! ¡Dije que no tenemos nada ahora! —Le gritó poniéndose de pie —Merlín, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tú tienes tu vida aquí y yo la mía allá. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes entenderlo?

— ¿Y lo que tienes allá es más importante que lo que podemos crear acá?

—Lo mismo te pregunto, Sasuke. ¿Tanto es lo que te aferra a este lugar?

— ¿Quizás Kiku?

Y así habían estado hace días. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Draco no podía dejar a su hijo sin protección y su herencia estaba toda en su propia dimensión. Qué haría él en un lugar como este. Sasuke por su lado estaba en las mismas dimensiones. Él era un ninja, no podía simplemente irse a quien sabe que lugar y luchar por el amor de Draco sin poder contar con nada a su favor. Además de que su hijo menor también se encontraba en esta dimensión.

¿Qué haremos ahora, Draco? —Le preguntó con un tono mucho más resignado — ¿Tengo que verte partir nuevamente, esta vez consciente de que estarás en otro lugar, al que no iré nunca?

—No te pongas en ese papel, que yo estoy en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Le preguntó llegando a su lado —Dime que tengo que hacer para que te quedes aquí.

—No es tan fácil.

—Sí, lo es y lo sabes —le dijo atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y posando sus labios sobre los del rubio —. Tú mismo me dijiste que en ese lugar nunca podrías tener una vida tranquila, que los fantasmas del pasado aun te perseguían, ¿Qué esperas de un lugar así?

—Todo lo que tengo esta en ese lugar.

—No. Yo y Scorpius estamos aquí. Somos lo único que tienes de verdad, Draco.

El rubio no supo que mierda contestar a eso. Sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y no pudo más. No quería volver, pero tenía que hacerlo por el futuro de Scorpius y su nieto. Todas las riquezas que tenía estaban en ese lugar. Todo su patrimonio, sus propiedades, la mansión. Era demasiado deshacerse de todos sus recuerdos de un momento al otro.

—Sasuke, todo lo que tengo, no puedo perderlo... es mi herencia, mis raíces.

—Y no te estoy pidiendo que te desligues de todo. ¿Qué quieres conservar allá? ¿Para qué? ¿No sería mejor quedarte aquí, con una vida pacifica al lado de quien te ama y de tu hijo y nieto? Estoy seguro que hasta Potter y sus hijos se quedaran aquí. Gaara-san lo mantendrá aquí.

—Sí, lo noté —dijo divertido —. Está bien, Sasuke. Me quedaré contigo, pero no perderé todo lo que tengo, iré una vez más a mi dimensión, veré la manera de traer todas mis riquezas aquí. Estoy seguro que el oro también lo puedo utilizar en estas tierras.

—Es probable que seas mucho más rico aquí que en tu dimanación.

—Lo que me haría sumamente poderoso económicamente, ¿Verdad? —Le dijo colgándose de su cuello —Me acompañaras para terminar con todo lo que tenga allá.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora?

—Claro que quiero —le dijo caminando con su amante a la parte superior de la casa, mientras le besaba el cuello —. Quiero que te dediques a besarme —mordió su cuello —. Que me hagas delirar en la cama —apretó con su mano derecha el miembro del moreno por sobre la tela —. Quiero a tu pene empujando con fuerza en mi interior y que hagas que me corra tan fuerte que pierda el sentido.

A estas alturas la excitación de Sasuke había alcanzado magnitudes insospechadas. El calor le estaba consumiendo y le fue casi imposible llegar a la habitación antes de atacar el cuello de Draco.

—No dudes de eso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Memory in Jutsu**

**Resumen**: Un hechizo mal lanzado y la pérdida de su memoria como consecuencia. Draco ya no sabe ni como se llama y su hijo está dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero un secreto bien guardado lo llevara a embarcarse en un viaje para encontrar al padre de Scorp, del que no sabe nada, solo que es un ninja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter, Naruto

**Personajes**: Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Gaara, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Potter, Original, Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: .NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte, Tríos, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo:** 15/15

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**XV Capítulo.- Epílogo**

El Hokage de Konoha no sato nunca se imaginó que a sus treinta y tantos años estaría casi vigilando los pasillos para ver si aparecía cualquiera de sus dolores de cabeza. Y es que de un momento al otro pasó de sentirse completamente excitado viendo a James Potter y Teddy Lupin besarse con hambre fuera de su oficina, a completamente descolocado de ser atacado por ambos jóvenes que no se detuvieron hasta haberlo dejado completamente desarmado en el suelo, solo, con los labios rojos de los apasionados besos recibidos y mas caliente que antes. Por que además los muy desgraciados no habían hecho mas que besarlo como si en su boca estuviera el ultimo respiro del mundo. De eso ya había pasado una semana, y siempre andaba en ascuas por ver si aparecerían o no cerca de él. Muy en el fondo esperaba que eso pasara, pero luego la duda lo embargaba.

¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir involucrarse físicamente con un adolecente y un joven?

Por que si bien James y Teddy eran mayores de edad, el más joven apenas tenía veintiún años.

¡Un muchacho!

Y bien, Teddy sólo tenía unos años más que el primero, pero los muy desgraciados lo había dejado más prendido que nunca. Ahora lo importante era solucionar los problemas de su aldea, tenía que concentrarse.

Scorpius Malfoy ahora era Uchiha Malfoy, por lo menos para los registros de la aldea, por que el chico seguía siendo Malfoy para quienes le conocían, además del escándanlo que produjo en la aldea el saber que el soltero (aun) mas cotizado de la aldea, no sólo tenía un hijo con el líder, sino que también con un viajero que era casi tan despampanante como lo era su segundo y desconocido hijo. Albus se quedaría en la aldea como esposo de Scorpius y el bebé que tuvieron, y que llevaba por nombre Antares Uchiha Potter, claro, el ultimo de los descendientes del "famoso" clan, no podía pasar desapercibido, fue una fiesta el día que Albus dio a luz, asistido por Teddy y Tsunade. Rubio como su padre y de piel canela como su "madre". El bebé era realmente hermoso y cautivaba a todo el que le veía. Todo el Clan vivía en el distrito Uchiha, que había sido completarte remodelado gracias a las donaciones de Draco a la aldea. El hombre, que había hecho un nuevo viaje hace un par de meses, había regresado con una cantidad incontable de oro, gemas y reliquias que fueron a resguardo en la arcas de la aldea. Mucho del oro que trajo lo regalo a la villa que le recibiría y en la que viviría desde ese momento. Además de un nuevo pequeño miembro en camino. Sasuke, siendo tan posesivo y queriendo remarcar que su pareja era sólo de él, volvio a embarazarlo y ahora tenía que aguantarse a un muy hormonal Draco Malfoy que no le pareció la mejor idea el traer un nuevo bebé al mundo, pero que luego de que su estado se hiciera mas notorio, no dejaba de comprar todo lo que su futuro hijo fuese a querer.

Otro tema en su agenda era su propio hijo Kiku. El chico andaba casi en las nubes, rogándole a cada momento para que le dejara misiones en Suna. Su muchacho se había empecinado en que Lily Potter sería su novia, luego de que quedara completamente deslumbrado con la niña. Claro, la chica no es que le hiciera mucho caso. Se reía de sus bromas y le tenía cariño, pero no creían que eso fuese para más, por lo menos no si el asunto de la distancia estaba entre ellos. Por que Gaara había arrastrado a Harry y Lily a su aldea, luego de que su tiempo libre hubiera acabado. Otro que no dejó pasar mucho tiempo y se puso en campaña para traer al mundo a un Sabaku no. Harry estaba esperando un bebé y tenía casi siete meses de gestación, lo que traía al Kazekage de cabeza, no viendo la hora de poder tener a su hijo en brazos. Ahora, viendo las cosas de un lado políticamente correcto, no sería mala idea mandar a su propio hijo como embajador de Konoha en Suna, lo que ayudaría a entablar más lazos entre ambas aldeas, y quien dice, en un futuro una boda entre el hijo del Hokage de Konoha y la hijastra del Kazekage de Suna.

—Nuevamente tan metido en tus asuntos que no sientes cuando alguien llega a tu lado.

Naruto saltó en su propio sitio al sentir como era abrazado por la espalda sin posibilidades de escape, mas por que estaba demasiado impresionado que por otra cosa. No se había dado cuenta cuando se había "aparecido" a su lado.

—Te… Teddy, no hagas eso.

—Vamos, sólo quería tratar de convencerte para que cenemos esta noche, ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó mientras soplaba su nuca —Tú… —bajó su mano por su pecho —James… —llegó a su cintura donde dejó la mano, mientras su otra mano se mantenía en su cuello —y yo en una cena para tres.

—Teddy —le pidió alejándose del toque del chico y parándose, buscando poner distancia entre él y el joven que le miraba de manera predadora —. Esto tiene que parar.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo voltear y maldecir la habilidad de los magos para aparecer en cualquier lugar.

—Me acosan.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Teddy, llegando junto a su pareja para sostenerle de la cintura, mirando fijamente a Naruto —. Eres un hombre maduro, no entiendo como puedes resistirte tanto y negarte a lo obvio.

—No lo hago…

—Claro que sí —Teddy besó a James sosteniéndolo de la cintura, haciendo jadear al menor, logrando que Naruto no pudiera apartar la mirada de ellos. No se detuvo hasta que las rodillas de James sucumbieran. Lo dejó suavemente en el suelo y luego lanzó un hechizo al aire — ¿No sientes nada al verlo así? —Le preguntó a Naruto, acercándose lentamente, fijándose como este no apartaba la vista de su amante.

—Naruto —le llamó James, mirando al hombre desde el suelo.

— ¿No quieres ir con él, Naruto?

El rubio se debatía entre mantenerse firme y no caer en las redes de esos candentes muchachos, pero la cosa estaba difícil. James estaba ante sus ojos, jadeante, con los labios rojos y su frente perlada del sudor. La bestia en su interior le gritaba que reclamara al chico para si. También estaba el hecho de que Teddy ahora se encontraba besando su cuello y pasando descaradamente una de sus manos por su trasero, cosa que ciertamente no le molestaba para nada. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

James vio como el hombre centrado que los había mantenido al margen los últimos meses perdía completarte la razón y se lanzaba sobre él. Sus labios fueron atacados de manera salvaje y eso le encantó. Había estado completamente de acuerdo con Teddy en que Naruto era a quien necesitaban para estar completamente plenos. Su padre los había regañado, pero luego, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha les alentó a seguir adelante y conquistar al esquivo hombre. Ahora, que el rubio devoraba prácticamente su cuello se dijo que estaban en lo correcto, que era quien estaba destinado a compartir sus vidas.

—Eso es —decía Teddy, mirando como Naruto acariciaba a James que estaba en el suelo, y besar sus labios de manera apasionada. Quería unirse a ellos, pero era necesario que Naruto se convenciera a si mismo de que lo que hacía estaba bien, y para eso necesitaba primero superar el asunto de la edad. Y James, que era el menor de los dos, estaba pintado para esa tarea.

Naruto casi no era consiente de nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor, lo único que él quería era seguir besando al chico bajo su cuerpo y que ahora restregaba sus caderas contra él. Kami, esto era grandioso. Sus manos se deslizaban por los costados del juvenil cuerpo de James.

—Eres delicioso —dijo ansioso y se lanzó contra el cuello de su pequeño amante, quien no paraba de gemir.

—Naruto… Teddy —El chico no paraba de gemir y jadear en busca de aire. Pedía por sus amantes, por las caricias que le prodigaban y por las que ansiaba sentir por parte de los dos —. Por favor.

Teddy se acercó a la pareja y se arrodilló junto a ellos, presto a participar de la danza que ambos habían empezado frente a él. La vista era insuperable. Naruto bajaba por el pecho de James, mientras esparcía besos por la clara piel del veinteañero. James gemía y movía las caderas de un lado al otro. Sus manos no podían estar quietas y eso lo utilizó Teddy para posar la mano del chico sobre su miembro, sin remover aun la ropa. Sus gemidos envolvían el lugar y el olor a sudor empezaba a volverles loco.

James ya no podía más, ahora su miembro estaba envuelto por la boca de Naruto que subía y bajaba de manera lenta y arrolladora, podía sentir la punta de su pene chocar con la garganta del hombre mayor y como el miembro erecto en su mano ahora crecía más. Se corrió fuertemente, mientras sentía ese intruso dedo en su ano.

—Por favor —dijo mirando a los ojos azules de su amante —. Sólo hazlo.

—Pero… —Naruto miró a Teddy que se encontraba con su miembro en manos de James y con los ojos cerrados por el pacer que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

—Sólo hazlo, Naruto —le animó el menor elevando sus caderas. Agradecía ser mago y Naruto estuviera tan caliente como para no preguntar como demonios es que los tres estaba desnudos en ese momento.

El rubio vio al chico bajo su cuerpo, hermoso, poderoso y ardiente. No lo pensó más, sólo alineó su miembro duro y caliente en la pequeña hendidura, lo forzó un poco, viendo fascinado como entraba y era apresado. El calor le invadía y la cara de James era algo que no olvidaría en su vida. Tan apasionado. Los gemidos de Teddy le llamaron y vio como el chico agachaba la cabeza, casi con dolor y notó que era por la fuerza que utilizó James al apretar el miembro de su amante al ser penetrado.

—Chiquito… eso dolió —dijo el chico con voz ahogada —. Deberás solucionarlo —quitó la mano de su maltratado miembro y lo llevó a la boca del chico que gustoso lo recibió entre sus labios.

Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse a embestir al ver a su pequeño amante darle una mamada al medico que no paraba de gemir.

El cuerpo perlado de James se estremecía ante las penetraciones, tanto por el miembro de Naruto en su ano, como el de Teddy en su boca.

Siguieron moviéndose de manera acelerada hasta que ninguno de los tres pudo seguir más. Naruto salió del cuerpo del menor y juntó su doloroso miembro al de James, para masturbarlos al mismo tiempo. Mientras que Teddy apretaba los ojos al eyacular en la boca del chico. Naruto lo siguió un poco después y James fue el último, ayudado por la mano del rubio que no dejó de acariciar el pene del menor hasta que este se corrió.

Naruto no podía decir nada. Estaba tan obnubilado por el orgasmo que no era capaz de hilvanar una sola frase.

James y Teddy se vieron victoriosos, habían conseguido su objetivo, de ahora en más sólo tenían que convencerlo de que se quedara junto a ellos por el resto de su vida.

Albus mecía al pequeño Antares mientras el bebé iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, era tan lindo, tan frágil y por ahora no sabía si sería un mago o no, pero ¿Por qué no lo sería? Dudas tontas que le atacaban cuando lo veía, pero entonces recordaba las palabras de su esposo.

—_Si no es un mago, será un gran ninja, ¿No te parece?_

Le había divertido la manera tan espontanea en que Scorpius le había resuelto una gran duda. Ahora veía por la ventana, como su esposo hablaba o discutía algo con sus suegros. Esa extraña familia que no tenía nada en común más que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, por que para ser franco, después del tiempo que llevaba en la aldea, aun no entendía que es lo que le había visto Draco Malfoy a Sasuke Uchiha, aunque debía admitir que el tipo era muy guapo, pero tenía un carácter de mil demonios.

Scorpius miraba a sus padres con el entrecejo fruncido. Debían llevar como dos horas discutiendo lo mismo.

—Por última vez que lo digo. No tengo por que entrenar en esta aldea, mucho menos Albus.

—Sería bueno que lo hicieras —dijo Draco —. No pierdes nada.

—Tampoco ganas nada —dijo Sasuke con desinterés.

Scorpius lo miró de lado y notó que algo más tenía en mente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó cruzando los brazos — ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

—Somos ninjas. Soy… somos Uchiha, eso quiere decir que estamos constantemente en la mira de los enemigos.

—Según nos dijo Naruto, la aldea no tiene grandes luchas desde hace años —dijo un tanto preocupado.

—Así es, pero nunca es malo prevenir.

Scorpius vio que sus padres de verdad parecían preocupados, no les daría más preocupaciones.

—Está bien. Si tanto insisten en esto los complaceré, pero no a Albus, él esta preocupado por nuestro hijo ahora, además, mi papá tampoco hará algún tipo de entrenamiento, ¿Verdad? —Pregunto viendo el abultado vientre de Draco.

—No lo haré, de hecho —dijo con aire desinteresado.

—Bien — dijo el chico marchándose a su casa.

— ¿Crees que lo haga? —Preguntó Sasuke, mientras abrazaba a su amante por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

—Lo hará, todo por proteger al mocoso y su hijo.

—Igual que haría yo con ustedes —le dijo besándolo —, pero para eso me tienes que decir que sí.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó extrañado el rubio — ¿Sí, a qué?

—A casarte conmigo, por supuesto. Ser un verdadero Uchiha.

—Ah… eso —dijo sin tomarle importancia, divertido ante la cara que puso Sasuke —. Claro que me casaré contigo, Sasuke —dijo antes de ser besado —, pero no antes de que tu hija nazca —le dijo apuntando su vientre —. No me casare como un zepelín.

—Lo que tú digas, Draco. Mi hermoso mago.

**Fin**


End file.
